Harry Potter e os Filhos de Avalon
by Hadassah Fatin
Summary: Um acordo do passado vem para atormentar a vida de Harry,segredos,relações e sentimentos,esse ano promete ser devastador na vida de Harry.
1. A noticia

CAP:01-A Noticia.

-EU NÃO VOU CASAR! -ela gritou,fazendo todos os objetos de vidro da diretoria de Hogwarts quebrarem. –Desculpe-me professor Dumbledore. –ela pediu para o velho bruxo,que observava a cena com um ar tranqüilo e sereno.

-Você não tem escolha senhorita Weasley! -um senhor de cabelos brancos e voz levemente arrastada disse. –Isso foi resolvido no dia que você nasceu!Você casará com quem lhe foi escolhido,ou ambos perderão os poderes que possuem!É um contrato bruxo,não pode ser quebrado,e eu como juiz responsável pelo contrato devo dizer que seu bisavô tinha mais direito sobre você e seus irmão do que seus pais,você conhece bem essa lei do nosso mundo então como foi ele que fez esse contrato juntamente com o bisavô de seu noivo, esse acordo de cavalheiros não será quebrado! -o homem disse batendo a bengala no chão, dando o assunto por encerrado,ele olhava a jovem a sua frente com uma certa compreensão,afinal ele já passara por aquilo,mas aprendera a amar a esposa.

-Ótimo!Tirem os meus poderes então! -ela disse,fazendo gestos largos com os braços,não se importando com o estado que estava,os cabelos longos parcialmente presos em um meio coque,o rosto levemente avermelhado e os olhos inflamados de pura revolta,ela parecia um anjo sedento de sede de vingança pela injustiça que estava sofrendo.

-Senhorita Weasley. –Dumbledore a chamou. –Creio eu...que não seja tão simples assim.

Entrou furiosa na torre da grifinória e subiu para o dormitório da amiga e monitora-chefe,Hermione Granger, bateu na porta e esperou a amiga abrir,mas quem apareceu foi o namorado dela e a pessoa que a ruiva menos queria ver no momento,Harry Potter,mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que vê-lo,então que fosse mais cedo.

-Desculpe se interrompo vocês,mas eu preciso falar com você e a Hermione. -ela disse.

-Tudo bem...entra. –o moreno disse abrindo passagem.

-Gi...ta tudo bem? -Hermione perguntou,arrumando o uniforme amassado.

-Não!Está tudo péssimo e vai ficar pior ainda pro lado de vocês. –a sexto-anista disse,andando de um lado para o outro do quarto da amiga,enquanto pegava uma mexa do longo cabelo cor de fogo e começava a enrola-la,olhando insistentemente para chão.

-O que você quer dizer com isso,Gina? -Harry perguntou.

-Vocês querem a história toda ou resumida? -ela perguntou,olhando o casal de amigos e namorados, sentindo um peso enorme no peito.

-Toda! -eles disseram ao mesmo tempo,sentando-se um ao lado do outro na cama da monitora.

-Bem...tudo começou quando você,Harry nasceu.O seu bisavô por parte de pai,queria que você tivesse uma espécie de porto-seguro,eles achavam que se algo acontecesse a eles e aos seus pais,você iria para um orfanato ou coisa parecida,já que seus avós já estavam mortos,haviam morrido em um atentado de você-sabe-quem,então eles fizeram um contrato que dizia...que dizia que se caso você fosse para um orfanato no caso de você ficar órfão,você deveria imediatamente ser encaminhado para a casa da outra família bruxa que faz parte do contrato. –ela contou parte da história.

-E o que isso ... –Harry começou,mas depois olhou para a expressão no rosto da ruiva. –Não é só isso, não é,Virginia? -ele perguntou,recebendo um aceno negativo como resposta,enquanto ela ficava de costas para ele e começava a caminhar em direção a uma poltrona que havia no quarto da namorada do moreno. –Gina...o que esse contrato dizia?

-Que...você deveria...ficar sob os cuidados da família da sua noiva. –ela respondeu sem olhar para eles.

-Noiva? -os dois sétimo-anistas perguntaram surpresos.

-Noiva...e o contrato diz...diz que vocês terão que se casar assim que ela estiver no sexto ano de Hogwarts, é um contrato inalterável,não pode ser anulado ou adiado,caso contrário ambos perderão os poderes mágicos. –ela continuou.

-Gina...como você sabe disso? -Hermione perguntou,temendo a resposta que viria.

-Foi...o bisavô da sua noiva que fez esse contrato,sem o conhecimento dos pais dela. –a ruiva continuou a cabeça continuava baixa e ela fazia força para não deixar que à vontade de chorar lhe dominasse. –No mundo dos bruxos,há uma lei que diz que quanto mais velho,mais poder sobre os descendentes você tem, então...mesmo que os pais da sua noiva ou os seus pais soubessem sobre o contrato...o máximo que eles poderiam fazer era contar sobre ele,quando ambos tivessem idade para entender.

-Gina...como você sabe disso? -Hermione voltou a perguntar.

-O contrato diz que o casamento deve durar no mínimo um ano e que a consumação deve ocorrer,sob pena de anulação dos poderes de ambos,caso não obedeçam ao contrato e que o fator herdeiros esta livre de obrigações...ou seja...

-Não é obrigado haver filhos entre ele e a futura esposa. –Hermione completou. –Mas é obrigado a dormir com ela na primeira noite.

-Nas cinco primeiras noites. –Gina a corrigiu. –Um casamento bruxo dura uma semana,no primeiro dia há a preparação dos noivos,a noiva bebe uma poção que a faz sangrar um pouco,durante as cinco noites, para mostrar que a união foi selada,por assim dizer,mesmo que ela não tenha se casado virgem;no segundo dia há a cerimônia e a primeira noite,no dia seguinte o noivo deve mostrar o lençol manchado para o juiz de paz que está responsável pelo contrato,isso deve se repetir por mais quatro noites e nos dias seguintes o lençol deve ser mostrado ao juiz,no sétimo dia há a benção final,onde os noivos devem receber vários conselhos e presentes,sejam eles em forma de feitiços lançados,como o feitiço da fidelidade ou como bens materiais.

-Gina...você ainda não respondeu...como você sabe disso? -Hermione perguntou,segurando a mão de Harry que olhava fixamente para a ruiva.

-Porque é ela, a minha noiva...não é? -Harry falou,recebendo apenas um aceno afirmativo e o som de um soluço como resposta. –Gina...

-Eu não me importo de perder os meus poderes...mas Dumbledore me disse que você não pode perder os seus...por causa de Vol...Voldemort...que você ficaria vulnerável...eu sinto muito. –ela disse finalmente sendo vencida pelas lágrimas e a dor de ter que separa os amigos,ela amava o moreno com todas as forças que possuía,mas sabia que a recíproca nunca seria verdadeira.

-Gina... –Hermione começou.

-Me perdoem por favor...eu passei o dia todo tentando achar uma solução,mas o juiz me disse que...não havia solução. –ela disse enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto.

-Gi...isso é...inacreditável...isso é... –Hermione começou,olhando do namorado para a amiga.

-Inaceitável! -a ruiva completou,passando as mãos no rosto para secá-lo. –Mas eu...tenho uma proposta...é praticamente indecente! -ela começou. –Mas é a única forma que eu encontrei de não separar vocês! -falou caminhando até os dois,que ainda se mantinham sentados na cama com as mãos unidas.

-Qual? -eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo,bastante interessados na idéia da ruiva.

-Cumpriríamos o contrato...mas a Mione seria sua amante! -ela disse, ajoelhando-se na frente deles e segurando as mãos,entrelaçadas, deles entre as dela no mesmo instante que batiam na porta do quarto de Hermione,obrigando a monitora a se levantar da cama e ir atender a porta.

-Professor Dumbledore! -ela exclamou surpresa,assustado os outros dois grifinórios que se ergueram de um pulo e se separarem,a ruiva caminhou rapidamente até a janela e ele ficou bem no centro do quarto. –Entrem, por favor! -ela pediu dando passagem ao diretor e a um homem com a idade já avançada,que carregava uma pasta vermelha.

-Vejo que a senhorita Weasley já contou sobre o contrato matrimonial,senhor Potter! -o senhor que acompanhava Dumbledore,disse.

-Esse... –a ruiva começou em um tom choroso e depois clareou a garganta. –Hum...esse é o juiz responsável,Harry,é ele que vai colocar o nó da forca nos nossos pescoços. –ela completou em um tom sarcástico,virando-se.

Harry teve a impressão de ver um brilho impressionado nos olhos do velho diretor de Hogwarts,virou-se e viu a sua noiva contra a luz do sol poente,a pouca luminosidade que lhe atingia formava uma espécie de aura a sua volta,os cabelos rubros pareciam brilhar como um véu de puro fogo,a pele branca ganhou um leve tom dourado,fechou os olhos e os abriu rapidamente,ela ainda continuava lá mas a luz já havia diminuído consideravelmente.

-Não diga isso,senhorita Weasley,com paciência vocês se entenderão... –o juiz disse.

-Nós somos amigos,quase irmãos!Senhor Rictriman,além do mais...Harry namora uma das minhas melhores amigas,Hermione Granger. –ela disse,indicando a amiga,fazendo o homem corar feito um Weasley.

-Me desculpem...eu...não sabia. –ele pediu desconcertado.

-Nem poderia não é mesmo! -ela continuou em um tom sarcástico.

-Gi...seja gentil...ele não...

-Não Mione!Ele vem aqui,coloca as nossas vidas de pernas pro ar e você quer que eu seja gentil? -a grifinória perguntou para a amiga. –Você acha justo?Você!Me diz...se fosse você sendo obrigada a casar... com o Rony!O meu irmão que você tem como a um irmão! Se coloca no meu lugar Hermione,puxa vida você mesma está saindo prejudicada nisso!

-Virginia,Hermione não quis dizer que isso é justo,mas que ele está só fazendo o trabalho dele! -Harry interferiu.

-Mas ele bem que poderia deixar esse documento pra lá,queimá-lo acidentalmente,talvez! -ela continuou em um tom revoltado.

-Você não está sendo racional,senhorita Weasley. –o diretor disse.

-E o que é ser racional nessa situação professor? Aceitar isso de bom grado? Então eu não quero ser racional! Não se preocupe,Harry não perderá os poderes por minha causa,casarei,mas não esperem que haja contato algum entre nós alem do estipulado nessa...nessa pena de morte! -ela esbravejou e logo em seguida saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Eu sinto muito...mas o senhor e a senhorita me entendem não é? - o juiz perguntou aos dois outros grifinórios.

-Não se preocupe...um ano passa rápido. –Hermione disse sendo abraçada pelo namorado.

-Há uma clausula no contrato...que a sua noiva não leu senhor Potter,devido o estado que se encontrava. –ele começou,temeroso,olhou para os dois jovens e abriu a pasta. –Hum-hum...querem que eu leia todo o contrato?

-Por favor. –Harry pediu indicando a poltrona que Gina estivera sentada,ele voltou a sentar-se na cama juntamente com a namorada e Dumbledore havia conjurado uma cadeira como fizera no dia que o defendera no julgamento em seu quinto ano.

-Eu... Edward Arthur Philipe Richard Potter,juntamente com Joseph Percival Christian Brendon Weasley,meu primo por parte de mãe e melhor amigo,entramos em um acordo mutuo e redigimos o seguinte contrato testamento,no vigésimo sexto dia do décimo mês do ano de mil novecentos e oitenta e um,dia de nascimento da única bisneta de Joseph e única mulher a carregar o sangue do clã Weasley em suas veias.

Deixo aqui expresso o meu desejo que a meu bisneto,Harry James Evans Potter,seja deixado o dever de unir novamente os dois clãs,noivando e casando com a bisneta de Joseph Weasley,Virginia Molly Melissa Ingrainy Weasley, sob as seguintes clausulas.

Clausula 1º -Caso algo aconteça a James e Lily Potter,deixando Harry sob a tutela do estado,ele deve ser encaminhado à casa de Arthur e Molly Weasley,para que seja criado em contato com sua futura esposa e/ou isso não seja possível,deixo o destino de Harry a ser decidido por Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.

Clausula 2º -Tendo meu bisneto tomado conhecimento desse documento,ele deverá romper todo e qualquer laço de compromisso com qualquer moça que seja,exceto é claro com Virginia Weasley.

Clausula 3º -O casamento deve ocorrer tal logo os preparativos fiquem prontos,caso algo aconteça a todos os membros de qualquer um dos clãs,extinguindo-o por completo,o cofre numero 000001-01P-XX da seção G do banco Gringotes,deve ser aberto e o conteúdo dado ao clã restante,caso os dois clãs sejam extintos, esse cofre deve ser entregue ao primeiro bruxo órfão que for nascido trouxa que tenha nascido no mesmo dia e mês que qualquer membro das duas famílias.

Clausula 4º -Caso meu bisneto,Harry Potter, e sua noiva,Virginia Weasley,gozem de toda a saúde e juventude,o conteúdo do cofre,acima referido,deve ser dado como presente de casamento a ambos os noivos.

Clausula 5º -O casamento deve durar no mínimo um ano,e além da consumação de núpcias,devem continuar a dividir a mesma cama.

-Hum...pois bem,senhor Potter...o senhor e a senhorita Weasley...mesmo que não haja nada entre os dois, terão que dividir a mesma cama. –o juiz disse,extremamente corado.

-Eu... –Harry começou,olhou para a namorada e a viu forçando um sorriso amarelo. –É o contrato...não pode ser quebrado não é? -ele comentou,apertando levemente a mão de Hermione.

-Não,senhor Potter,não pode ser quebrado. –o velho bruxo respondeu.

-Mi...você pode ir contar pra Virginia? -o moreno perguntou.

-Claro...assim que ela se acalmar,acho que agora ela quer ficar sozinha. –a grifinória disse.

-A senhorita está certa,senhorita Granger. –Dumbledore disse. –Creio,eu,que a jovem Virginia está tão confusa ,ou mais até, quanto a vocês...afinal de contas...não é toda garota que é obrigada a casar com um amigo...um quase irmão. –o diretor falou se levantando,sendo acompanhado pelo juiz, e desconjurando a poltrona onde estava.

-Ah!Sim...ia esquecendo. –o juiz disse. –O senhor e sua noiva podem assinar um documento que anulará o casamento tão logo completem um ano e uma semana de casados,assim não haverá perda de tempo com processo de separação ou coisa do gênero.

-Mesmo o casamento tendo sido consumado? -Hermione perguntou.

-Sim,senhorita,quando o casamento é por via de contrato com prazo mínimo estipulado e ambas as partes não casam por vontade própria como é o caso da sua amiga e do seu namorado,o casamento pode ser anulado por esse documento que falei,após uma semana do prazo mínimo,mas é preciso que ele seja assinado antes do casamento. –o senhor disse,retirando um documento da pasta. –Aqui!Fale com a sua noiva,senhor Potter,mas creio que ambos assinarão,pois bem...depois o senhor entregue-o ao professor Dumbledore e ele me enviara o documento...até mais!

-Até! -o casal grifinório disse,acompanhando os bruxos até o salão comunal.

-Harry,Mione...o que aconteceu com a Gina?Ela passou... –Rony começou,mas parou ao ver os rostos dos amigos e dos outros dois bruxos.

Andou a passos rápidos pelos corredores do colégio,pouco lhe importava onde iria parar,tudo o que ela queria era apenas ficar sozinha,saiu do castelo e se dirigiu para longe dali,nem sabia onde suas pernas a estavam levando,só percebeu que estava na orla da floresta quando sentiu um par de mãos a segurarem pela cintura,virou-se e viu um rosto conhecido.

-O que faz andando sem rumo,e quase entrando em terrenos perigosos como a floresta,Virginia? -o garoto perguntou.

-Preciso pensar,nem percebi que estava perto da floresta,e você sabe tanto quanto eu que nenhum animal me machucaria. –respondeu em um tom triste,enquanto seu amigo a guiava para uma parte escondida da orla da floresta.

-O que aconteceu? -ele perguntou,vendo-a entristecer-se cada vez mais.

-O fato de que eu virarei uma senhora! -a ruiva respondeu,e ao ver o rosto intrigado do amigo e começou a contar tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia.

-Mione não vai acontecer nada! -Harry disse novamente para a namorada.

O moreno já havia assinado o documento que anularia o casamento uma semana depois de completado um ano do compromisso,havia também contado tudo ao amigo Rony,que recebera uma carta dos pais,logo depois contando sobre o contrato e uma outra endereçada a Harry,com pedido sincero de desculpas.

-Mas vocês terão que...que...você sabe,por cinco dias seguidos! Além de terem que dividir a mesma cama durante um ano! -ela argumentou com o namorado.

-Hermione...eu cumprirei com o contrato,você sabe que eu não posso perder os meus poderes,se eu perdesse Voldemort seria imbatível! -o moreno exclamou,passando a mão pelo cabelo. –E eu vou apenas dormir na mesma cama que ela,não vou toca-la depois,só o que o casamento bruxo manda! -ele disse,ela não havia demonstrado ciúmes na frente de Gina ou do juiz e Dumbledore,tão pouco na frente de Rony, então por que ela estava tendo aquele ataque agora?Justamente na hora que deveriam estar procurando Gina para que ela assinasse aquele papel!

-Mas Harry...ela vai estar lá,do seu lado e você vai lembrar de quando vocês...

-Hermione,é de você que eu gosto!Se eu vou casar com a Gi,é apenas para não deixar que Voldemort vença! -ele falou impacientemente. –E pelo amor de Deus tão logo complete um ano e uma semana esse casamento vai ser anulado,é só ela assinar o documento! -completou,mostrando o documento com a assinatura dele.

-Desculpe...eu...mas é que imaginar vocês juntos me da uma insegurança...ela já foi apaixonada por você!E se...e se você se apaixonar por ela...se ela tiver uma recaída e tentar te conquistar?E se...

-Se,se,se,se...Mione,nenhum desses 'se' vai acontecer! -ele disse e depois puxou a namorada,beijando-a logo em seguida.


	2. Preparativos e Visões

CAP:02-Preparativos e visões.

Olhou-se na frente do espelho e suspirou pesadamente,aquela semana estava sendo estafante,no dia seguinte a noticia do tal contrato ela e Harry foram chamados a Gringotes onde receberam as chaves do cofre que receberam de 'presente de casamento',ao abrirem o cofre viram um salão tão grande que caberia dois campos de quadribol dentro dele.

Dentro do cofre havia pilhas e pilhas de galeões,tão altas quanto Grope,o meio-irmão de Hagrid,além de uma arca com vários 'testamentos suplentes' uma para caso o clã Weasley fosse extinto,outro para caso o clã dos Potter fosse extinto,além de varias escrituras nos nomes deles.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça,depois de lerem os outros testamentos e de conhecerem as propriedades eles decidiram que, se teriam que passar por aquilo,que tirariam o máximo de proveito,haviam comprado várias roupas tanto trouxas quanto bruxas,até mesmo para o resto da família de Gina,haviam feito tudo que tinham direito,incluindo passar no salão para 'fazerem a geral',haviam comprado o enxoval em dois dias, e agora ela estava provando o vestido que usaria no quarto dia da cerimônia.

-Gina querida...porque você está com essa cara? -Molly perguntou,depois de tirar os olhos da revista 'MODA BRUXA- SAIBA QUE ROUPA USAR EM CADA MOMENTO' vendo o rosto entristecido,mas os olhos inflamados pela revolta.

-Talvez porque mesmo depois de morto,meu bisavô inferniza a minha vida,primeiro ele me fez passar pelo que passei,quando era pequena,agora isso! -a ruiva disse,enquanto a costureira marcava a bainha.

-Virginia...você sabe que o avô de seu pai tinha clarividência!Se ele fez o contrato e fez com que você passasse por aquilo,é porque algo irá acontecer! -Molly disse.

-Pouco me importa! -ela respondeu a mãe. –Tudo o que sei é que estou sendo obrigada a casar com meu amigo e que por coincidência,era namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas!E veja só. –ela disse em um tom sarcástico. –É como um irmão pra mim! -mentiu,descaradamente.

-Pronto, senhorita Weasley,já pode vestir o outro vestido. –a costureira disse,prestando atenção na conversa.

-E eu nunca desejei tanto ser uma trouxa,por que eu tenho que usar um vestido diferente de cores diferente em cada dia? -ela perguntou,tirando o vestido tomara-que-caia verde-água sobreposto com um outro em renda branca,com mangas que iam até os cotovelos. –Os trouxas é que são espertos,o casamento só dura um dia,as noivas trouxas só usam um vestido e não tem essa historia de os mais velhos é que mandam!Elas escolhem com quem querem casar! -a ruiva desabafou.

-Exato...mas eles geralmente se separam logo! -Madame Mallkin disse,entrando na modesta sala onde Gina,Molly e uma outra costureira estavam,juntamente com os sete vestidos que a grifinória teria que usar.

-Acredite Madame...esse casamento não vai durar! -ela disse se lembrando do documento de anulação que ela assinara,depois que voltara para o castelo logo depois de desabafar com o seu amigo centauro.

-Não fale isso querida!Você verá que os mais velhos sempre sabem o que é melhor para nós,veja meu exemplo! Meus pais também me forçaram a casar,mas com o tempo aprendi a amar o meu marido. –a costureira disse,ajudando-a a vestir o vestido do quinto dia,um modelo vitoriano em veludo azul-escuro e rendas brancas.

-Vamos mudar de assunto por favor? -ela pediu,como ela aprenderia a amar o que já amava?Ela amava o moreno, mas a questão era... **ele** que não a amava,suspirou resignada e fechou os olhos,enquanto a velha bruxa terminava de fechar o vestido.

-Esse está perfeito,não precisa de ajustes. –a voz de Molly soou,Gina abriu os olhos e viu tudo turvo a sua frente. –Gina...filha...está tudo bem? -ela ouviu a voz da senhora Weasley lhe perguntar antes de tudo ficar escuro.

"**Olhou a sua volta e se viu na casa onde ela e Harry 'morariam' depois de casados,já que segundo as leis mágicas,os estudantes que detinham matrimonio com um outro aluno,ganhavam uma chave que dava acesso à escola e a casa onde morariam, já que não poderiam morar maritalmente nos terrenos do castelo, ouviu som de passos e pouco depois um homem muito parecido com Harry apareceu,ele parecia furioso com alguma coisa,pouco depois a porta foi aberta e uma garota de cabelos ruivos,presos em um coque frouxo e alguns fios caindo pelo rosto, entrou no local,ela usava vestes bruxas negras com uma capa verde-esmeralda por cima dos ombros.**

**-Onde esteve? -ele perguntou,andando a passos rápidos até a garota.**

**-Fui à casa de meus pais! -ela respondeu tirando a capa.**

**-Mentira!Você estava com o Black! -ele disse em um tom raivoso.**

**-Estava! -ela disse. -Me encontrei com ele,logo que sai da casa deles!Edwarth é um excelente advogado! Disse a você que tão logo o prazo mínimo acabasse,eu pediria o divorcio!**

**-É claro que quer o divorcio...para ir correndo para os braços dele,não é? -ele insinuou,pegando-a pelo braço.**

**-Não! Eu e Edwarth somos amigos!E não sei porque você está assim,logo você voltará para os braços da sua pretendente,que até onde sei,ainda lhe espera! -a ruiva disse,se soltando do moreno e começando a subir a escadaria.**

**-Não use uma desculpa tão fajuta,Melissa Potter! -o moreno disse indo até ela.**

**-Não é uma desculpa fajuta,é a verdade!Agora se acredita ou não,é problema seu! -ela respondeu,parando no meio da escada e se virando para ele. –Christopher...não há razão para você fazer essa cena!Nós fizemos um acordo com as nossas famílias e o prazo que combinamos,se não me engano é amanhã que completaremos um ano. –ela disse com a voz tremula. –Você me disse,antes de casarmos, que amava Titânia,e que só estava fazendo esse acordo porque se você fizesse o que a sua família queria,eles deixariam você casar com quem quisesse! -ela completou,voltando a subir a escada.**

**-Mas acontece que eu não quero você com o Black! –ele disse,subindo a escada.**

**-E porque não? -ela perguntou. –Por que faz essa cena porque eu estou acelerando o processo de divorcio, para que você volte para os braços dela! -a ruiva disse a Christopher. **

**-Melissa...eu não quero o divorcio!"**

Abriu os olhos devagar,sua cabeça doía muito e uma vontade enorme de provocar lhe invadia,fechou os olhos e respirou fundo,sentiu que aos poucos a ânsia passava,deixando somente a dor de cabeça.

-Gina...querida você está bem? -ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe.

-Estou...foi só...só uma vertigem,estou sem comer desde ontem. -mentiu

-Como você faz isso menina? -a senhora Weasley perguntou para a filha.

-Desculpe. –ela pediu sendo ajudada, por Molly e as costureiras, a se levantar. –Ainda falta muito? -perguntou,sendo 'livrada' da peça de veludo.

-Não querida...já estamos terminando. –Madame Mallkin disse,pegando o penúltimo vestido.

O resto do dia foi ainda mais puxado,só pararam para almoçar porque a senhora Weasley não queria que ela desmaiasse novamente,voltaram para o castelo por uma chave de portal e de lá a senhora Weasley pegou o noitibus,para ir para a sede da ordem.Andou para a torre da grifinória,com as sacolas e caixas com os vestidos diminuídas e guardadas dentro de uma sacola,disse a senha e subiu diretamente para o dormitório, tudo o que ela queria era dormir,até o dia que o seu 'pesadelo' aconteceria.

-Gina? -a ruiva ouviu a voz de Hermione. –Você está aí? -a monitora-chefe perguntou.

-Estou no banho,Mione! -ela gritou de dentro do banheiro,enquanto terminava de abrir o registro da água morna.

-Terminou os vestidos? -a grifinória perguntou.

-Graças a Deus! -respondeu,entendia a ansiedade da amiga,quanto mais rápido ela e Harry se cassassem mais rápido o casamento seria anulado e Hermione poderia 'voltar a namorar' o moreno livremente,já que desde que o noivado dos dois veio à tona ela e o moreno se encontrava apenas às escondidas. –Quanto o mais rápido eu e Harry nos casarmos...mais rápido ficaremos livres! -ela colocou em palavras os sentimentos da amiga. –ela completou saindo do banho.

-Eu posso ver? -a 'ex' de Harry perguntou.

-Pode ser mais tarde Mione?Eu to muito cansada e sem a mínima vontade de olhar pra tudo isso. –ela disse,pegando uma camisola e uma calcinha.

-Claro...não vai jantar? -a monitora perguntou,vendo a ruiva secar os cabelos com um feitiço enquanto ia em direção a cama.

-Não...to sem fome...essa confusão de ter que casar com o amigo e namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas me deixou mais do que estressada...além do mais,amanhã vai ter jogo contra a corvinal e a Changalinha-repetente,deve estar me 'amando'! -disse em um tom irônico.

-Tudo bem...mas mesmo assim vou trazer pelo menos uma tortinha de chocolate pra você.

-Obrigada,Mi,mas não quero nada,boa noite. –ela agradeceu a amiga e colocando a varinha em baixo do travesseiro,como sempre fazia,arrumou as cobertas por sobre ela e deitou-se esperou que Hermione saísse pouco depois levantou-se,pegou uma par de sandálias que seu amigo havia lhe dado e as calçou.

' -Você tem que ser mais feminina,Inny...esse seu lado arisco é um toque especial,mas tem que aprender a demonstra-lo de uma forma mais sensual... mais...mulher. –ele dissera enquanto ela analisava uma espada de lamina curta. –E o melhor jeito de fazer isso é mudar o seu jeito de se vestir. –ele disse.

-E como você espera que eu faça isso?Sabe muito bem que não tenho como...não sem pedir a ajuda deles. –ela retrucou,tudo o que ela não queria era ter que pedir ajuda para as pessoas que seu bisavô considerava mais do que a própria família.

-Se você não quer a ajuda deles...Permita-me te ajudar então. –ele ofereceu.

-Não...eu não vou mudar...se alguém tiver que gostar de mim,será como sou e não completamente mascarada. –ela argumentou.

-Ingrainy, por favor. –ele pediu de uma forma doce.

-Está bem... –ela concordou,mordeu a língua para não falar algo que se arrependesse depois,mais pelo menos algo de bom tinha acontecido a ela desde que seu bisavô a mandara para aquele lugar...ela havia conhecido seus melhores amigos ele e Luna,ambos,assim como ela,estavam lá por imposição de membros mais velhos da família e haviam feito um pacto de serem amigos não importava o que acontecesse,mesmo que em Hogwarts eles não se falassem.'

Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto,já não torcia o pé tanto quanto no começo,mais ainda assim não escapava de um tropeço aqui ou outro ali,ouviu a janela ser bicada e viu a coruja de seu amigo,andou, o mais rápido que os saltos permitiram, até a janela e deixou a ave entrar, retirou o pergaminho na pata dela e leu.

-Socorro?Ele escreveu isso mesmo? -ela perguntou pra coruja,que respondeu com um pio e um bater de asas como se dissesse 'Não posso fazer nada!Foi isso aí que ele escreveu!' -Ele bebeu,Ivi? –ela perguntou para a ave que virou a cabeça . –Não vai me responder,não é?Então ele bebeu...obrigada Ivi,eu já estou indo pra lá. -ela disse e a coruja saiu do quarto. –Se eu não fosse quem sou...a minha Deusa...eu o matava!Isso se ele também não fosse o que é. –Gina disse para se enquanto pegava o casaco e vestia-o por cima da camisola,sentou-se na cama e tirou as sandálias,pegou um par de botas cano alto preta e um par de meias que iam até pouco acima dos joelhos,calçou-as e fechou a janela e depois saiu do quarto levando a carta de seu amigo, a jogaria na lareira.


	3. Inny e Alec A chance da Vingança

CAP:03-Inny e Alec. –A Chance da vingança.

Sua vida definitivamente não era uma das melhores,primeiro ficava órfão e ia morar com seus tios que -só para constar- lhe odiavam,depois ganhava um inimigo logo no trem que o levaria para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts –Draco Malfoy- , ficava sabendo que tinha um inimigo ainda mais perigoso –Voldemort- , se descobrira um ofidioglóta no seu segundo ano, 'duelara' contra um basilisco e quase morrera com o veneno de suas presas,sem falar que no terceiro ano Harry descobrira que tinha um padrinho a quem todos –inclusive ele próprio- pensava ser um traidor e que queria lhe matar,mas na verdade o traidor era Perebas o rato de Rony,seu melhor amigo,no quarto ano armaram para ele participar o torneio tri-bruxo e vira seu amigo Cedrico morrer,viu o Lorde das trevas voltar a 'vida' e quase morrera,o seu quinto ano quase fora expulso de Hogwarts e perdeu seu padrinho além de uma série de catástrofes,no sexto ano quase perdera seu único elo com o passado de seus pais -Remus Lupin- em um ataque a Londres,ficara entre a vida e a morte e até agora não sabia como ele havia sido salvo,mas desconfiava que Dumbledore sabia –e como sempre,lhe escondia a verdade- tudo o que lembrava era e ter sonhado com alguém cuja voz doce e suave lhe falava coisas estranhas e o aroma doce de sândalo e canela lhe entorpecia,e agora isso...ele estava sendo obrigado a casar com uma amiga,e o pior alguém que ele via apenas como uma irmã mais nova -Virginia Weasley- .

-Harry? -a voz de Simas lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

-Oi. –resmungou abrindo as cortinas da cama.

-Nossa!Que cara é essa?Nem parece que vai casar com uma das garotas mais legais desse colégio! -o garoto comentou e o moreno lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. –Tá eu sei,aliais o colégio e o mundo mágico inteiro sabe da sujeira que seus bisavôs fizeram...bem que queria estar no seu lugar,cara...

-Finnigan! –Harry interrompeu o garoto. –O que você quer?

-Ah!Sim...McGonnagoll mandou te dizer que o diretor quer falar com você! -o grifinório disse.

-Obrigado. –agradeceu emburrado e se levantou da cama,calçou-se e pegou a capa,saindo logo em seguida.

Andou a passos rápidos e pesados até a sala do diretor 'maça caramelada' ele disse a senha e gárgula se moveu,deixando a escada visível,subiu de dois m dois degraus e quando ia bater na porta,ela foi aberta e a figura de Dumbledore surgiu.

-Entre,Harry...o que tenho para lhe falar é rápido,não se preocupe. –o velho diretor disse,fazendo com que o aluno entrasse na diretoria. –Bem Harry...como você a senhorita Weasley,terão que casar por causa do acordo feito pelos bisavôs de ambos,não poderão morar em Hogwarts.

-Eu já sei professor...vamos morar em uma casa perto daqui. –o moreno disse.

-Harry...acho que seria melhor vocês irem para fora da Inglaterra,um lugar onde Voldemort ainda não tenha colocado os olhos. –o velho bruxo disse,olhando-o por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. –Para maior segurança de sua futura-esposa,mesmo não a amando,por assim dizer,ela será sua esposa e portanto um alvo muito ambicionado por Tom.

-O senhor tem razão...o que sugere? -ele perguntou.

-Pelo que sei,vocês tem uma casa na região do mediterrâneo...lá sempre é quente e Tom ainda não atacou por lá. –Dumbledore disse.

-Mas não ficaria longe de mais?Até mesmo para chaves de portais? -o moreno perguntou.

-Não...vocês usaram uma espécie de portal diferente. –o bruxo explicou,entregando duas chaves douradas para o grifinório. –Gire a chave três vezes,como se estivesse abrindo uma porta e a porta do local aparecerá,quando entrar tranque-a girando a chave novamente para o lado contrário e a porta pela qual entrou irá desaparecer,deixando apenas a que dá acesso a região onde estará...mas isso é claro apenas quando já estiver casado. –Ele completou,antes que Harry resolvesse experimentar a chave. –Uma será de sua esposa,já que são de anos e horários diferentes.

-Professor...isso nos levará a casa certa? -Harry perguntou.

-Sim,Harry,os levará diretamente para a casa do mediterrâneo. –o diretor explicou. –Agora,tenho que resolver assuntos pendentes. –disse encerrando a conversa.

Harry saiu da torre da diretoria pensando nas palavras de Dumbledore,mesmo que ele não a amasse,Virginia seria um alvo,apenas por carregar o seu sobrenome.Mais um problema com o que se preocupar,mais um empecilho para sua tão sonhada paz.

Voltou para a torre e sentou-se perto da lareira,em uma parte escondida do Salão Comunal,olhou para o relógio e viu que estava na hora do jantar,mas não estava com a mínima fome,ouviu passos na escada do dormitório feminino e olhou para ver quem era,viu sua 'noiva' descendo as presas segurando algo parecido com uma carta,a ruiva foi em direção a lareira e amassou o pedaço de pergaminho,jogando-o nas chamas fazendo-as tornarem-se azuis.

-Luna...Luna...acorda menina...RACHEL! –ela gritou e logo depois o rosto da corvinal apareceu,mais apenas como se fosse um espectro,não como Harry se lembrava de ter visto a cabeça de Sírius em seu quinto ano.

-Que foi?Tá doida ou quer me matar do coração? -a loira perguntou e depois bocejou,Harry se escondeu mais um pouco nas sombras,sem saber o porque.

-Preciso de ajuda...tenho que ir para a cabana agora! –a ruiva disse em tom de urgência,o moreno estranhou e franziu o cenho.

-O que aconteceu...o que você fez?Melissa pelo amor da sagrada Deusa...me diz por favor que você não enfrentou nenhum deles! -Luna pediu em um tom suplicante,a ruiva começou a andar de um lado para o outro passando as mãos pelos cabelos,ela virou-se e andou na direção dele.

As chamas da lareira iluminavam-na parcialmente,ela colocou as mãos na cintura,afastando a capa e mostrando o corpo coberto por uma camisola branca e bastante larga,desceu o olhar as pernas dela envoltas por botas pretas de cano alto...Hermione estava errada,ele nunca poderia cair em tentação,ela não tinha o corpo que a monitora-chefe tinha.

-Não!Não enfrentei nenhum deles...é ele,pediu que eu fosse lá...parece que ele bebeu,Lú. –ele ouviu a noiva responder,a voz dela estava em um tom preocupado.

-Tudo bem...usa a vassoura,lembra quando a gente fugia pra ir até o penhasco? -a corvinal perguntou e ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Vamos repetir a dose,ok? Sua vassoura está no dormitório?

-Está...obrigada,Ra. –ela agradeceu.

-Disponha. Vai lá amiga...e cuidado para não ser seguida,sabe que ainda não domino esse feitiço. –ela advertiu e depois sumiu.

A ruiva se virou e passou rapidamente por ele,subiu para o dormitório em uma velocidade impressionante, aquela conversa ou que parecia ser uma,o deixou confuso,principalmente porque a corvinal a tratou por um dos nomes do meio...algo lhe dizia para ir atrás dela,mas que direito ele tinha de fazer aquilo? 'Ela é sua noiva!Você tem que protegê-la agora!' uma voz parecida com a de Dumbledore soou em sua mente,subiu o mais rápido que pode para o dormitório e pegou a vassoura,mapa do maroto,capa de invisibilidade e varinha,abriu o mapa e viu ela sair pela janela do dormitório e ir em direção a uma parte afastada do lago,abriu a janela e saiu com a vassoura,olhou no mapa e a viu parada em um ponto perto da orla da floresta,voou rapidamente até a garota e ficou voando a poucos centímetros do chão 'Quem ela está esperando?' pensou enquanto observava Virginia encolher a vassoura,guarda-la juntamente com a varinha no bolso interno e subir o capuz da capa negra.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que aos poucos uma névoa começava a surgir,ouviu passos e olhou para a ruiva que começava a andar,terminou de pousar e depois de encolher a vassoura,começou a segui-la;com certa dificuldade Harry conseguiu acompanhar a garota até uma cabana no interior da floresta proibida,a viu entrar e logo depois as cortinas foram abertas.O moreno andou até a janela e olhou,ele não sabia como definir o que sentia ao ver o que estava diante de seus olhos.

Assim que falou com Luna,ela subiu para o dormitório,pegou a vassoura,abriu a janela novamente e saiu da torre,parou em frente à mesma e com um gesto de varinha a fechou e voou o mais rápido que pode para a orla da floresta.Aterrissou e esperou que Luna iniciasse logo com o feitiço,cada segundo que ficava longe da cabana era uma chance a mais para aquele cabeludo desmiolado fazer uma besteira.

-Anda logo,Rachel...você sabe como ele é quando bebe. –ela pediu para a amiga que estava a praticamente dois ou três quilômetros dela,passou a mão pelo longo cabelo rubro e resolveu guardar logo a vassoura, retirou a varinha e encolheu a vassoura e depois as guardou no bolso interno,subiu o capuz da capa e foi com uma certa satisfação que ela viu a falsa névoa começar a surgir,virou-se para a floresta e começou a entrar mata adentro.

Andar na floreta proibida naquela hora da noite exigia todo o cuidado possível e impossível que existia na face da terra,sorriu irônica,isso se a pessoa não fosse como ela e os seus dois melhores amigos,não que eles fossem loucos,longe disso –ta certo que Luna por ser o que era,às vezes dava a impressão de ser completamente aluada- eles eram...especiais,diferentes,só isso,quando percebeu já estava em frente à cabana que seu bisavô havia construído juntamente com os bisavôs de seus amigos e –certamente- o de seu noivo,entrou no lugar e deparou-se com tudo escuro,caminhou até a janela e abriu as cortinas,deixando a luz da lua iluminar o lugar.

O que veio a seguir foi tão rápido que ela não soube dizer como não viu aquela girafa loira antes;ao virar-se para procurar por algumas velas sentiu o corpo de seu amigo contra o seu e em seguida os lábios dele nos dela.Gina não sabia o que fazer e então retribuiu o beijo,mesmo que incerta se estava fazendo ou não a coisa certa,sentiu as mãos dele apoiadas na sua cintura e a puxando para mais perto dele,decidiu que aquilo já estava indo longe demais e interrompeu o beijo,até porque o fôlego já havia se esvaído.

-Você não pode se casar com ele. – o loiro disse apoiando a testa na dela e ainda a segurando pela cintura.

-Ele é meu amigo...não posso fazer com que ele perca os poderes dele. –ela disse se afastando. –E...você não devia ter feito isso. –ela o repreendeu.

-Desculpe...mas você sabe o que eu sinto por você há muito tempo...Inny...eu te amo. –ele disse olhando a ruiva que acendia as velas da cabana com simples,calmos e leves assopros nos pavios.

-Você está bêbado,Alec. –ela disse se sentando no sofá e estendendo a mão,em um chamado silencioso ao que ele atendeu prontamente.

-Você sabe que não...Inny...eu não vou suportar perder você. –ela ouviu o amigo falar,olhando-a nos olhos,enquanto se ajoelhava na frente dela.

-Você não está me perdendo Alecsander...mesmo depois do que aconteceu. –ela disse se referindo ao beijo. –Eu sou sua amiga...lamento não te amar como você merece. –completou olhando-o com pesar,como ela queria poder mandar no coração,poder desviar a amizade que sentia pelo loiro para o seu noivo e o amor que sentia por Harry para Alecsander.

-Ingrainy... –o loiro começou. –Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso...mas...eu invejo o Potter... –ele disse deixando-a surpresa. -Ele vai te ter...vai te beijar... –Alec passou a ponta do polegar delicadamente pela boca da amiga. -Te tocar...pela primeira vez na minha vida,eu invejo o Potter. –terminou acariciando o rosto alvo da ruiva,que aos pouco era banhado com algumas lágrimas.

-Eu queria tanto...te amar...meu coração e a sagrada Deusa sabem o quanto eu desejei e desejo isso,mas nós não podemos ir contra a vontade dela...e você sendo o que é,sabe isso melhor do que ninguém. –ela disse deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Achou melhor voltar para o castelo andando,precisava esfriar a cabeça já que aquela imagem chocante passava com uma constância incomoda em sua mente,ver sua noiva aos beijos com aquele sonserino logo com o sonserino que quase o matara em seu sexto ano, fazia seu sangue ferver mesmo que não a amasse, tirou a capa com uma certa violência e a colocou pelo avesso,deixando-se visível,sorriu irônico,pela primeira vez estava feliz por aquele acordo ter vindo à tona...ele tiraria Virginia dele e ainda teria a chance de afasta-la definitivamente daquele futuro comensal...afinal,que homem suportaria a idéia de saber que a 'amada' passou a noite com seu inimigo e pior...cinco noites,como as que Virginia teria que passar com ele?

-Nenhum. –ele mesmo respondeu a própria pergunta,satisfeito em ter achado a vingança perfeita. –Coração de leão. –o moreno disse a senha à mulher gorda e entrou na torre logo que a passagem se mostrou,passou para o dormitório e fez a vassoura voltar ao normal,guardou-a com cuidado e fez o mesmo com a capa e o mapa.

Pegou uma muda de roupa limpa e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho quente 'Minha vingança veio quando eu menos esperava!' pensou satisfeito,enquanto fechava o registro e se enrolava na toalha,sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho,escovou os dentes e fez algo que até aquela noite achava desnecessário,tomou a poção que faria sua visão ficar normal e que estava guardada há quase um mês,sentiu os olhos arderem e os fechou por um tempo,abriu-os novamente e não via mais o seu reflexo de forma embaçada.

-Agora...vamos ver se você vai suportar vê-la casada comigo...comensal. –ele disse para o seu reflexo, imaginando a cara que o loiro sonserino faria ao ver Virginia se tornar sua esposa,vestiu-se e voltou para o dormitório 'Deus realmente é maravilhoso!' pensou enquanto se deitava.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Gente eu gostaria de agradecer as reviwes e deixar o aviso de que logo,logo terminarei de atualizar todas as minhas fics,mas isso vai demorar um pouco,pq eu estou de mudança e vou ficar sem net por um tempo,espero que entendam.**

**Bjs,**

**Ariana(Persephone Pendragon.)**


	4. Brigas e Mentiras

CAP:04-Brigas e Mentiras.

Acordou com algo macio rosando nos lábios,suspirou e abriu os olhos,para logo encontra os olhos prateados do sonserino,sorriu levemente ao que o loiro retribuiu com um delicado beijo na fronte dela.

-Já vai amanhecer...temos que voltar pro castelo. –ele disse,entregando-lhe uma orquídea branca e sentando-se na cama onde a ruiva estava.

-Obrigada...Alec...sobre o que aconteceu... –ela começou,sentando-se e colocando a flor por sobre as pernas.

-Nada vai atrapalhar a nossa amizade,lembra-se?Sei que o seu amor pelo Potter é verdadeiro e lamento não ter sido eu,a ganhar o teu coração. –ele disse com a voz em um tom suave,a interrompendo. –Mas antes de tudo...antes de te amar como amo...eu sou seu amigo,confidente e conselheiro. –o sonserino sorriu. –Inny,espero que você veja meu amor não como algo que nos afaste...e sim como mais um motivo para você confiar em mim, para tudo.

-Eu sempre confiei em você,Alec,e espero que você não veja esse meu casamento como algo que irá nos afastar...e sim como uma prova da força da nossa amizade.Não é só porque serei esposa dele que vou deixar de ser sua amiga,embora eu quisesse sentir o amor que você merece. –ela disse,olhando a orquídea.

-Se a grande Deusa quis que você amasse aquele cego. –ele disse com um sorriso irônico,levantando o rosto da ruiva. –Quem sou eu para discutir com ela?Apenas me basta aceitar o nosso destino...mesmo que isso me doa. –completou e se levantou. –Vamos? Se não ficará difícil voltarmos para o castelo,vou te acompanhar até a orla de lá você vai voando...sei que você veio com a vassoura. –ele disse estendendo a mão para a amiga.

Acordou quando o céu ainda estava escuro,levantou-se e olhou o dormitório,todos ainda dormiam,passou as mãos pelo rosto e se levantou vagarosamente,foi em direção ao banheiro e saiu pouco depois de banho tomado e com a toalha presa a cintura,abriu o malão e pegou uma muda de roupas limpas,notou que havia esquecido de apagar o mapa do maroto,pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e o olhou.

-Ela não fez isso. –ele murmurou ao ver o nome da noiva ao lado do sonserino,jogou o mapa sobre a cama e se vestiu rapidamente.

Saiu do dormitório e ficou no Salão Comunal,que naquela hora estava totalmente escuro,sentou-se no sofá e ficou esperando que ela entrasse na torre,o tempo passou e aos poucos o lugar foi sendo iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol,levantou-se a andou a passos pesados até a passagem,estava a poucos passos da mesma,quando esta foi aberta dando passagem a uma Virginia Weasley um pouco pálida.

-Harry! -ela exclamou surpresa,colocando a mão no coração e encostando o corpo na parede.

-Eu mesmo!O que você estava fazendo fora da torre há essa hora? -ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Eu? -ela perguntou em um tom nervoso. –Nada de mais. –ela disse 'Nada de mais?Passar a noite com um futuro comensal,não é nada de mais?' ele penou sentindo o sangue ferver.

-Não estava fazendo nada de errado não é? -o moreno perguntou em um tom mordaz,ao que a ruiva não notou.

-Não. –ela respondeu e Harry fechou as mãos para conter a raiva que começava a domina-lo, 'Ela não acha errado o que fez?' pensou furioso. –Eu acordei com falta de ar e fui até a enfermaria...Madame Pomfrey disse que foi só uma crise nervosa. –a ruiva disse sem olha-lo nos olhos e o moreno avançou um passo, colocando um braço de cada lado impedindo a fuga dela.

-Não está mentindo para mim...está,Virginia? -ele perguntou em um tom rouco.

-Por que eu mentiria pra você? -ela respondeu com outra pergunta,em um tom inseguro,olhando-o nos olhos,deixando ele ver os olhos azuis em um leve tom de acinzentado. –Não tenho nada pra te esconder... afinal...vamos casar. –Gina respondeu,espalmando ambas as mãos no peito dele e tentando afasta-lo.

-Então não minta para mim! -ele exclamou,segurando os pulsos dela e prendendo-as acima da cabeça dela.

-Ai. –a ruiva queixou-se. –Eu não estou mentindo! -afirmou,olhando para as mãos acima da cabeça e se debatendo para se soltar.

-Eu vi! -o moreno disse com a voz raivosa. –Eu vi você e aquela cobra,juntos,aos beijos naquela cabana! -Harry contou,fazendo-a parar de tentar se soltar e olha-lo assustada.

-Você...me seguiu? -a noiva de dele perguntou perplexa,ficando pálida deixando em maior evidência os olhos que se tornavam deixavam o tom acinzentado e voltavam a serem azuis. –Como você pode? -ela perguntou.

-Eu é que pergunto,como você pode?Ele quase me matou no ultimo semestre de aula e você fica se encontrando com ele?Ele é um futuro comensal!É um inimigo! -O moreno esbravejou soltando a noiva e andando até o sofá.

-Porque você não coloca isso no jornal? -ela perguntou irônica,fazendo-o olha-la. –Acho que os sonserinos não escutaram os teus disparastes! -a ruiva exclamou,massageando os pulsos. –Você não sabe o que realmente aconteceu no semestre passado,por isso pense bem antes de abrir a boca novamente para falar dele. –ela defendeu o amigo,andando até o noivo e ficando a frente dele. –Se ele é ou não um futuro comensal,isso não é da sua conta e ele não é meu inimigo! -Virginia disse. –Além do mais...encontros por encontros,você não é ninguém para falar disso comigo!Sei que eu sou a intrusa no seu romance com a Mione,mas mesmo assim é duro passar pelos corredores e as pessoas ficarem falando de você como a pobre noiva traída. –completou fazendo gestos largos,os olhos sempre fixos nos verdes do moreno. –Agora se me der licença...vou trocar de roupa já que hoje,caso você tenha esquecido,é o jogo contra a corvinal.

-É claro que eu não esqueci,sou o capitão caso tenha esquecido. -o grifinório respondeu mordaz.

-Não,capitão,eu não esqueci! -ela respondeu.

-Acho bom que não!E antes que eu me esqueça,quero falar com todos do time dentro de meia-hora,aqui no Salão Comunal,avise as outras artilheiras,vou chamar os outros. –Harry disse e pouco depois tudo o que foi ouvido foi o som da porta do dormitório feminino do sexto ano batendo com força.

Quem ele pensava que era para lhe pedir satisfações?Quem ele pensava que era para lhe seguir?Tudo bem que saber que a noiva estava se encontrando com alguém que quase o matara,'tecnicamente',deveria ser demais para a inteligência quase nula do moreno,mas mesmo assim isso não lhe dava o menor direito de agir como agira.

-Ele pensa que é meu dono. –resmungou enquanto retirava a poção amaciadora que havia passado no cabelo. –Quero só ver como vai ser depois de casar. –continuou desligando o registro e pegando a toalha.

-Gi? -ela ouviu a voz de Hermione chamá-la,no outro lado da porta,olhou-se no espelho e se concentrou em esconder as 'marcas' que tinha.

-To saindo,Mi. –ela disse,pegando outra toalha e começando a secar os fios rubros. –O que foi? -perguntou,abrindo a porta,tomando cuidado para esconder os pulsos arroxeados,pela força que o moreno usara para segura-la.

-Eu é que pergunto o que foi,escutei a forma 'delicada' que você entrou no dormitório. –a monitora-chefe disse. –O que aconteceu?

-Você acha pouco o que esta acontecendo,Mi? -a ruiva perguntou,tava na hora de mais alguém saber como estava sendo duro pra ela toda aquela situação. –Um dia eu acordo com uma coruja me bicando feito doida pra que eu abra um bilhete do próprio diretor,eu vou pra diretoria e fico sabendo que sou noiva de um amigo meu e que só pra constar,namora uma das minhas melhores amigas;tenho que suportar as piadinhas de todo mundo sobre isso...ah,um detalhe,tenho que ficar ouvindo os outros cochicharem nas minhas costas sobre os encontros do "meu noivo" -ela fez um gesto de aspas -com a minha amiga,que por acaso é você,Hermione,depois eu passo mal quando estou terminando de experimentar os sete vestidos que eu vou ter que usar no casamento..esqueci de alguma coisa?É claro que eu esqueci...tenho que me acostumar com a idéia de que **vou ter** que me deitar com um amigo ao qual não passa de um irmão pra mim,isso é praticamente um encesto! -ela desabafou,andando a passos rápidos até o malão e pegou uma muda de roupas limpas,não percebeu que deixara os pulsos a mostra. –E quando foi ontem à noite...

-O que foi isso nos seus pulsos? -Hermione a interrompeu e segurou os braços da amiga para verificar as marcas. –Quem te machucou,Gi? -ela perguntou.

-Bem.. –a ruiva olhou para a amiga,não podia dizer a verdade caso contrário ela iria querer saber quem era o 'bendito' sonserino. –Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida. Ontem à noite, depois que você saiu,Luna me mandou uma mensagem,esconderam de novo os materiais dela e eu fui ajuda-la a procurar,achamos quase tudo,faltava a mochila,só que quando a achamos eles haviam colocado ela em cima do lustre da ala noroeste...aquele que fica bem perto da mureta de umas escadas. –ela disse se soltando da amiga e começando a se vestir e viu a amiga acenar afirmativamente,como se recordando desse fato. –Pois bem...eu estava sem varinha e ela também,foi então que eu resolvi subir na mureta e pegar a mochila.

-Virginia! -a grifinória exclamou.

-É eu sei,loucura minha,pois então...subi e peguei,só que eu escorreguei e ia caindo,se um amigo nosso não tivesse aparecido e me segurado...por isso as marcas. –ela terminou mostrando os pulsos,depois de passar a larga bata azul-escuro por cima da cabeça e começou a pentear os cabelos.

-Que sorte a sua...não faça mais isso! -a ruiva ouviu a amiga ralhar,suspirou resignada por ela ter acreditado ou pelo menos ter fingido acreditar,terminou de pentear os cabelos e pegou uma fita de cetim.

-Bem...eu vou até o quinto ano,chamar as meninas,o capitão quer falar com o time antes de irmos tomar o café,tchau Mi! -ela disse e saiu passando a capa por cima dos ombros,enquanto sentia uma pontada na nuca,não poderia ser...não naquela hora,o que estava acontecendo?Ela já havia tido uma visão antes de chegar na torre,ainda naquele dia,respirou fundo e reprimiu as imagens.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Seguindo a minha intuição e tendo um surto de inspiração,fiz esse cap em tempo record e por isso ficou tão pequeno.Mas mesmo assim resolvi postar logo,assim evitamos desesperos,ou pelo menos espero,mas não se iludam,o próximo cap vai demorar,já que eu tenho q escrever com urgência o próximo capitulo de PODERES ADORMECIDOS da ARMADADAFNIX cujo grupo eu faço parte,e gostaria muito que vocês lessem e comentassem.**

**Bjs,**

**Ariana(Persephone Pendragon)**


	5. De quadribol e beijos PARTEI

CAP:05-De quadribol e beijos,nasce o desejo. Parte-I

Ainda sentia os lábios queimarem e o toque das mãos dele em sua cintura e costas,sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem e olhou para trás,ele a olhava com um estranho brilho nos olhos,algo parecido com...desejo, balançou a cabeça para tirar aquilo da sua mente e respirou fundo,olhou para Camila,a outra artilheira –uma garota de cabelos loiro-escuro cortados na altura da nuca e pele um pouco amorenada-,a viu fazer um sinal e entendeu o passe que elas fariam,voou para perto dela,depois que a loira passou pela terceira artilheira e quando estavam bem próximas,fingiu pegar a goles das mãos dela.

Avançou com toda a velocidade que era possível em direção a capitã da corvinal,Chang,ela não tinha culpa se a garota estava no caminho entre ela e os aros,inclinou o corpo para frente e fingiu segurar firmemente a goles,segurou o cabo da vassoura o mais firme que conseguiu,deixando os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados, e sorriu para a garota.Ela era tão idiota que havia sinalizado para os artilheiros da corvinal para marcarem a ruiva,sem nem ter certeza se a bola estava com ela,olhou para os lados e viu os artilheiros a emparelharem, olhou para baixo e viu o outro artilheiro,gargalhou e forçou a vassoura para cima,ela amava fazer aquela manobra,parou a uma altura impressionante,soltou-se da vassoura e começou a ir de encontro ao chão em uma queda livre.

Passou,tão rápida quanto um pomo,pelos artilheiros da corvinal e virou-se espalmando a mão para cima, segundos depois ela segurava a vassoura firmemente,saía do mergulho e a Grifinória marcava o seu vigésimo gol,sentiu uma pontada na nuca e uma leve vertigem,desde que a reunião do time havia começado que ela prendia aquela visão,e continuaria daquela forma até que o jogo acabasse e ela estivesse em um lugar seguro para que ela pudesse soltar as imagens que estavam presas em sua mente e lutavam arduamente para saírem,não poderia ter uma visão naquele momento.

-DUZENTOS A CEM, PARA GRIFINÓRIA. UM BELO GOL MARCADO POR STONE, DEPOIS DE UMA BELA MANOBRA DE DISTRAÇÃO DE VIRGINIA WEASLEY! MANDA A VER RUIVA! ISSO É QUE É JOGADORA! -Dino, que estava substituindo Lino Jordan,narrou,fazendo a torcida vermelha e dourado vibrar,juntamente com a Lufa-Lufa,que estava torcendo pela casa dos leões. –SEM SEGUNDAS INTENÇÕES POTTER! -o garoto disse ao lembrar que a ruiva e o moreno estavam noivos.

-Gina! -ela ouviu Camila Stone a chamar.

-O que? -perguntou,voando ao lado ada garota.

-Que passear com o nosso filho? -a loira perguntou mostrando a goles,a ruiva olhou rapidamente em volta e viu os artilheiros voarem em direção à outra artilheira.

-Adoraria! -respondeu,sorrindo largamente,indicou Harry com a cabeça e ela fez um sinal de positivo. –No três.

-ESPEREM,PARECE QUE POTTER VIU O POMO! -Dino berrou,fazendo a torcida aumentar a gritaria de incentivo.

-Um... –Camila começou a contagem e voaram em direção ao capitão do time que havia começado a voar em direção ao pomo enquanto Chang voava logo atrás,o seguindo.

-Dois... –Gina contou e acelerou para perto da chinesa,passou por cima do noivo e empinou a vassoura para baixo,passando bem na frente da chinesa e a tirando de perto de Harry.

-TRÊS! -Camila gritou e jogou a goles,a ruiva prendeu as pernas na vassoura e fez uma volta vertical pegando a goles e jogando-a contra o aro.

-PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA! DUZENTO E DEZ A CEM,PARA GRIFINÓRIA,ESSAS ARTILHEIRAS SÃO DEMAIS! -o garoto elogiou. –E POTTER PEGA O POMO! TREZENTO E SESSENTA A CEM,QUE LAVAAAAADA! -o grifinório terminou de narrar o jogo.

A ruiva sorriu largamente,até que o dia ainda poderia ser salvo,sobrevoou o campo juntamente com Camila e Alexia,a outra artilheira –uma garota de pele branca e cabelos tão negros que tinham um tom azulado-, elas tinham que terminar aquele jogo como tinham combinado,retiraram as varinhas,que estavam presas as botas,e com alguns floreios em volta do campo,fizeram uma gigantesca cabeça de leão aparecer,sob ela a frase: 'A VITORIA É DOS LEÕES!' , desceram até o chão e juntaram-se a algazarra leonina.

Olhou para cima e viu Alecsander sorrir,ele havia certamente feito um feitiço para não perceberem o gesto incomum do loiro "Bela manobra!" a voz dele ecôo em sua mente "Obrigada...devo tudo a você,já que ela é de sua autoria." A ruiva agradeceu e desviou o olhar para a arquibancada da corvinal,Luna a olhava com um sorriso no rosto,mas com certeza não era pelo fato da grifinória ter ganhado.

Sentiu dois baques e acabou caindo no chão com um peso enorme sobre ela,olhou e viu as duas outras artilheiras que sorriam bobamente.

-Gostou do presente,senhora Potter? -Camila perguntou,fazendo-a franzir o cenho.

-Como? -perguntou,quando elas saíram de cima dela e ela se sentou na grama.

-Gi...que dia é hoje? -Alexia perguntou e ela arregalou os olhos,levantou-se em um pulo e quando se preparava para correr,sentiu dois braços a segurarem por trás.

-Não,não,não...me solta. –pediu a quem quer que fosse.

-Quem mandou me provocar?Agora eu poderia te ajudar...mas não to afim. –a voz de Harry soou sussurrada ao pé do ouvido,deixando-a arrepiada e estremecida. "Feliz aniversário...Virginia Ingrainy Weasley" a voz do loiro sonserino soou em sua mente "Eu te pego depois Draco Alecsander Malfoy!" respondeu do mesmo modo em seguida tudo o que ouviu foi o loiro gargalhar,bloqueou a mente e deixou que o seu 'batismo' fosse feito.

Olhou para todos os jogadores,e respirou fundo,era capitão há dois anos mas ainda não estava acostumado,Hermione e quase toda a torre dos leões já havia descido para tomar café da manha.

-Bem...todos nós treinamos muito. –começou. –E espero ganhar aquela taça,já que esse é o meu último ano em Hogwarts e também espero que ninguém aqui **me decepcione**. –ele frisou bem as ultimas palavras lançando um olhar firme sobre a noiva,sem se preocupar com os olhares dos outros jogadores.

-No que depender de mim,a taça virá para a grifinória,capitão. –Gina respondeu,mantendo o olhar firme sobre o de seu noivo.

-Espero realmente que sim,no ultimo treino você deixou muito a desejar,Virginia. –disse mordaz.

-Um treino não é um jogo. –ela rebateu. –Vamos tomar o café antes do jogo,ou vamos ficar em jejum? -ela perguntou,fazendo-o crispar os olhos.

-Não...ninguém vai ficar em jejum.Vamos para o Salão Principal. –Harry disse,tentando se controlar,para não dizer alguma coisa desaforada para a noiva. –Virginia,quero falar com você em particular,agora! -o moreno informou.

-O que foi? -ela perguntou,cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na parede perto da passagem.

-Por que? -ele perguntou,aproximando-se dela a passos firmes.

-Por que o que? -a ruiva perguntou,fazendo-o fechar as mãos e bufar.

-Por que você foi se envolver com ele?Logo com ele? -o moreno perguntou. –Não!Você vai me responder. –disse,segurando-a quando ela tentou sair pela passagem sem dar uma resposta.

-Isso não é da sua conta. –Virginia disse,tentando se soltar.

-É claro que é! -rebateu,sem querer ele a puxou e fez com que os corpos ficassem praticamente colados. –Ele tentou me matar. –disse,tentando ignorar o aroma doce que emanava da garota,ele conhecia aquele cheiro,só não se lembrava de onde.

-Não fale do que não sabe. –ele a ouviu responder em um tom diferente,ao mesmo tempo em que a respiração dela ficava pesada.

-Pare de defendê-lo. –ordenou revoltado,como ela podia defender alguém que seria um comensal?

-Eu defendo quem eu quiser e você não pode fazer nada contra isso,agora me solta! -rebateu fixando os olhos azuis nos verdes do noivo.

-Você esta apaixonada por ele. –ele disse sem soltá-la.

-Não...Ale...isso não é da sua conta. –Virginia rebateu confusamente,ele franziu o cenho,ela iria chamar o sonserino por outro nome,um nome que ele não conhecia. –Me solta se não eu vou gritar. –ameaçou.

-Você não vai gritar. –ele garantiu.

-Quer apostar? -a garota provocou. –Eu estou avisando Harry,me larga agora!

-Eu largo...se você me responder uma coisa. –propôs.

-O que? -a ruiva quis saber.

-O que você sente quando está perto de mim e quando está perto dele? -perguntou,não sabia a razão de ter perguntado aquilo,só sabia que tinha que perguntar.

-Eu...eu...eu não sei...não sei definir. –respondeu evasiva e puxou o braço. –Me solta.

-Você não respondeu.

-Respondi sim!

-Não,não respondeu,mas vai me responder. –ele disse e em seguida a beijou.

A principio sentiu uma certa resistência por parte dela,mas pouco depois Virginia começou a retribuir,soltou o braço dela e pousou as mãos na cintura dela,ficou um pouco surpreso ao perceber que o corpo da garota era bem menor que a roupa que lhe cobria,abraçou-a um pouco mais forte e voltou a encostar o corpo dela na parede.Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço da garota e a ouviu suspirar pesadamente,aproveitou para sentir a pele das costas dela subindo as mãos por dentro da bata da garota,ouviu-a murmurar algo mas não deu importância.

-Não. –ela murmurou,tentando empurra-lo.

-Agora me responda,o que você sente? -o moreno insistiu,olhando-a nos olhos e vendo-os inflamados de puro desejo.

-O que você quer ouvir? -ela perguntou. –A verdade ou o que deseja? -completou a pergunta e aproveitou-se para sair rapidamente da torre,sem dar a chance dele responder.

Olhou para frente e viu a ruiva brincar com a comida,abaixou o olhar e passou a língua por entre os lábios,sentindo novamente gosto dos lábios dela,conhecia aquele gosto,era uma mistura de canela,mel e algo que ele não sabia identificar,só não conseguia se lembrar aonde já havia sentido aquele gosto.

Sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem e olhou para trás,Malfoy praticamente o encarava,a fúria brilhava em seus olhos prateados,sorriu sarcástico e virou-se novamente para frente,bebeu o restante do suco e levantou-se,saiu do Salão Principal e pouco depois o restante do time se juntava a ele no caminho para o campo.

-Bem...tudo o que eu tinha para dizer,já disse no salão comunal. –o moreno falou,olhando para eles,todos já haviam vestido os uniformes do time. –Só vamos decidir os passes.Virginia e Alexia,vocês distraíram os artilheiros enquanto Camila marcará o primeiro gol,depois o segundo gol fica por conta de Alexia e o terceiro por Virginia.Vocês se lembram do treino...

-Lembramos,não se preocupa Harry. –Alexia o interrompeu,sem olha-lo estava concentrada em prender os longos cabelos de Gina,de uma maneira que o vento não fizessem os fios atrapalharem a ruiva. –Fazemos eles acreditarem que é essa a ordem a ser seguida e depois faremos o resto de improviso. –completou.

-Exatamente,mas pelo amor de Deus,não façam as manobras suicidas do ano passado! -ele pediu,olhando as três garotas,a ruiva porém parecia estar bastante longe dali. –Virginia,ouviu o que eu disse? -ele perguntou para a noiva.

-Ouvi...mas não posso garantir nada...como Alexia disse,o resto é improviso.Não fica preocupado,você não vai ficar viúvo antes de casar. –troçou,fazendo os outros reprimirem o riso e até ele mesmo se segurar para não sorrir pelo atrevimento da garota.

-Espero que não. –respondeu,lembrando-se da pele macia que ela tinha,podia gostar muito de Hermione,mas ele não poderia negar que estava curioso para saber como a ruiva realmente era,sem a roupa larga. –Vamos,logo. –completou ao ouvir o time ser chamado.

Apertou a mão da capitã da corvinal e logo estava sobrevoando o campo atrás do pomo 'WEASLEY TOMA A GOLES DE MCGREGOR,E PASSA PARA CASSIANE,CASSIANE AVANÇA E JOGA PARA STONE QUE FAZ UM BELO GIRO E JOGA A GOLES NOVAMENTE PARA WEASLEY QUE DEVOLVE PARA CASSIANE,QUE DEVOLVE PARA WEASLEY,ESPERE AÍ...É STONE QUE ESTA COM A GOLES E MARCA! GRIFINÓRIA MARCA O SEU PRIMEIRO GOL!' o moreno ouviu Dino narrar o jogo e sorriu,precisava achar o pomo antes que elas começassem com as manobras suicidas que elas faziam.

Olhou todo o campo e viu o sonserino olhando para a ruiva,segurou com força o cabo da vassoura e trincou os dentes,se Draco Malfoy pensava que levaria Gina para o lado de Voldemort,estava muito enganado,viu o pomo perto da arquibancada verde e prata,mas logo sumiu,virou o rosto e viu Chang se aproximando.

-Olá Harry! -a chinesa cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Olá,Chang! -respondeu.

-Que barra a sua...ter que casar com a ruiva sem graça. –a corvinal falou e ele a olhou com os olhos crispados. –Você merece coisa melhor...tem certeza de que não quer voltar comigo? -ela perguntou,se referindo ao rápido romance que tiveram quando o moreno começou o sexto ano. –Posso esperar você o tempo que for preciso.

-Chang...no dia que voltar a ter algo com você,vai ser quando Voldemort dançará a ula-ula ao lado de Dumbledore e ambos vestidos de odaliscas. –respondeu com ironia.

O jogo estava sendo bastante 'agressivo' por parte dos leões, não que eles estivessem derrubando os corvinais das vassouras ou coisa do tipo,mas eles não davam chance para que o time azul e bronze marcassem mais pontos do que eles,mesmo que a uma certa altura o jogo tenha sido paralisado para que Alexia colocasse uma tala no braço fraturado por um balaço claramente lançado por um batedor da corvinal.

-CENTO E NOVENTA A CEM PARA GRIFINÓRIA! ESSAS MENINAS SÃO UM ESPETÁCULO! -Dino anunciou depois de certo tempo, fazendo a capitã da corvinal soltar um palavrão.

-Que linguajar, Chang. –troçou e em seguida saiu de perto da garota para sobrevoar novamente o campo.

Parou ao lado da torcida da Lufa-lufa e olhou a manobra que as artilheiras estavam fazendo,focalizou os olhos na ruiva que estava a uma considerável distancia,ela escondia algo,algo muito maior do que o caso com Malfoy,ela olhou para trás e uma sensação estranha passou por ele,balançou a cabeça para tirar aquilo da sua mente e respirou fundo, viu a outra artilheira,Camila,fazer um sinal logo em seguida a ruiva voou para perto dela, a loira passou pela terceira artilheira e pegou a goles das mãos dela,sorriu queria ver como Virginia marcaria aquele gol.

A viu avançar com toda a velocidade que era possível em direção a capitã da corvinal,Chang,e inclinar o corpo para frente segurou firmemente a goles,franziu o cenho e riu,ela não estava com a goles aquela era uma distração.Ela era esperta sabia como fazer a corvinal se precipitar e mandar marcarem ela,sem nem ter certeza se a bola estava com ela,viu os artilheiros a emparelharem,olhou para baixo e viu o outro artilheiro,viu o braço dela fazer um ângulo,como se ela estivesse se preparando para subir rapidamente,a ruiva forçou a vassoura para cima,ele não acreditava.

-Ela não vai fazer isso. –murmurou para si,segundos depois ela parava a uma altura impressionante e soltava-se da vassoura,começando a ir de encontro ao chão em uma queda livre,sentiu o estomago congelar e um frio subir pela espinha.

Viu Virginia passar,tão rápida quanto um pomo,pomo,ele havia se esquecido que tinha que procurar aquela bolinha dourada,esperou mais um pouco para ir em busca do objeto,continuou olhando a ruiva e suspirou aliviado a vê-la virar-se e espalmar a mão para cima, para que segundos depois a vassoura estivesse firme em sua mão e saísse do mergulho enquanto a Grifinória marcava o seu vigésimo gol.

-DUZENTOS A CEM, PARA GRIFINÓRIA. UM BELO GOL MARCADO POR STONE, DEPOIS DE UMA BELA MANOBRA DE DISTRAÇÃO DE VIRGINIA WEASLEY! MANDA A VER RUIVA! ISSO É QUE É JOGADORA! -Dino, narrou,fazendo a torcida vermelha e dourado vibrar,juntamente com a Lufa-Lufa,que estava torcendo pela casa dos leões. –SEM SEGUNDAS INTENÇÕES POTTER! -o garoto disse ao lembrar que a ruiva e o moreno estavam noivos,mas ele não ligou para aquilo,voltou sua atenção para o pomo e pouco depois o viu,parado perto do chão bem longe de onde ele e a chinesa estavam,forçou a vassoura para baixo e foi em busca do pomo.

-ESPEREM,PARECE QUE POTTER VIU O POMO! -Dino berrou,fazendo a torcida aumentar a gritaria de incentivo.

Ouviu um zunido passar por cima dele e ao olhar de relance viu Virginia passar e empinar a vassoura para baixo, passando bem na frente da chinesa e a tirando de perto dele.

-TRÊS! -ouviu alguém gritar .

-PONTO! DUZENTO E DEZ A CEM,PARA GRIFINÓRIA,ESSAS ARTILHEIRAS SÃO DEMAIS! -Dino elogiou no mesmo instante que ele fechava a mão em volta da bolinha dourada. –E POTTER PEGA O POMO! TREZENTO E SESSENTA A CEM,QUE LAVAAAAADA! -o grifinório terminou de narrar o jogo.

O moreno sorriu largamente,até que o dia ainda poderia ser salvo,mesmo depois das discussões com a noiva,desceu e foi ovacionado pelos colegas enquanto as três artilheiras sobrevoavam o campo e faziam uma gigantesca cabeça de leão aparecer,sob ela a frase: 'A VITORIA É DOS LEÕES!',gargalhou e ouviu alguém comentar algo sobre batizarem Gina,olhou para o lado e viu Rony sorrir.

-Hoje é o aniversário da minha irmã. –o ruivo disse,mostrando várias bombas de tintas,águas e etc.

Olhou em volta procurando por ela e a viu caída no chão com Camila e Alexia sobre ela,chamou todos que já estavam preparados e indicou a ruiva,aproximaram-se sorrateiros.

-Gostou do presente,senhora Potter? -ele ouviu Camila perguntar,depois de vê-los se aproximarem.

-Como? -a ruiva perguntou,enquanto elas saíam de cima dela.

-Gi...que dia é hoje? -Alexia perguntou e ela levantou-se em um pulo e quando se preparava para correr, mas ele adiantou-se e a segurou por trás.

-Não,não,não...me solta. –a ouviu pediu praticamente desesperada.

-Quem mandou me provocar?Agora eu poderia te ajudar...mas não to afim. –Harry sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, sentiu ela estremecer e notou que a nuca dela ficou arrepiada,sorriu levemente achara um ponto fraco,ela parou de se debater e deixou que o seu 'batismo' fosse feito.


	6. De quadribol e beijos PARTEII

CAP:06-De Quadribol e beijos,nasce o desejo. Parte-II.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Gente esse capitulo é uma NC-17,por tanto,quem quiser ler,é por usa conta e risco,eu tentei fazer algo realmente não vulgar,não se consegui,me digam por favor,com sinceridade,e Miaka...rsrs...te espero no msn,sempre entro lá pelas oito ou nove da noite,quase todos os dias. Meu msn pra quem quiser é ** .

O time entrou no vestiário gargalhando,a ruiva estava em um estado realmente deplorável mesmo que Harry também houvesse se sujado por ter segurado ela,ele certamente estava bem melhor que ela,entrou na sala que era destinada ao capitão e pegou a foto de seus pais que ele havia colocado sobre a mesa que havia no local,não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou daquele jeito.

-Eu vou ganhar aquela taça...por vocês! -ele disse para a foto. –Entra. –mandou,ao ouvir alguém bater na porta.

-Harry,nós já vamos...só falta você e a Gina,mas acho que ela ainda vai demorar muito. –Rony disse e ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem,Rony...vão aproveitar a festa na torre,eu preciso mesmo ter uma conversa séria com a sua irmã. –o garoto disse.

-Boa sorte,ela tá uma fera. –o ruivo falou e logo saiu da sala.

Harry colocou a foto no mesmo local e foi em direção aos chuveiros,ouviu o som da água cair e uma cortina de fumaça sair de um dos boxes,entrou no box ao lado e se despiu rapidamente,ligou o registro também na água quente,deixou que os jatos fortes aliviassem a tenção e procurou esvaziar a mente,fechou os olhos e procurou relaxar,saiu pouco depois,enxugou o corpo e vestiu-se,praguejou ao lembrar que havia deixado a blusa na sala particular.

-Não. –ouviu a voz de Gina murmurar e em seguida o som de um soluço.

-Gina! -ele a chamou indeciso,aproximando do boxe dela e batendo levemente na porta.

-O que foi? -ouviu-a perguntar dentro do boxe,a voz estava levemente tremida.

-Está tudo bem? -perguntou e ouviu o som da água que caia ir parando aos poucos.

-Está!Vou sair logo,logo. –a ruiva respondeu. –Pode jogar pra cá, a toalha que está ai fora? -ela perguntou.

-Posso. -disse fazendo o que ela pedia,segundo depois ele sentia o queixo cair.

A toalha bem rente ao corpo dela mostrava com perfeição as verdadeiras curvas que eram escondidas pelas roupas da garota,os cabelos longos caiam pelas costas como um rio de lava,a pele branca com algumas sardas nos ombros e colo dava um ar quase inocente ao corpo de perdição que estava na sua frente,engoliu em seco quando seguiu,com os olhos,o caminho de uma gota de água até o vale entre os seios fartos,desceu o olhar e notou com enorme satisfação que o tecido felpudo cobria o corpo dela apenas até metade das coxas,deixando em evidencia as pernas bem torneadas da garota.

-Hum...com licença...vou...vou me...me vestir. –ela balbuciou de forma desconexa e começou a caminhar para uma outra parte do vestiário.

-Preciso falar com você. –disse caminhando a passos lentos até onde ela estava.

-Sobre o que? -ouviu ela perguntar.

-Sobre o que houve no Salão Comunal,antes do jogo. –informou entrando na sala onde ela estava e sentindo uma pontada no baixo ventre,ela estava de costas pra ele,ela usava apenas as roupas intimas.

O cabelo posto pra frente,deixava as costas desnudas,enquanto ela fechava o fecho do sutien,olhou todo o corpo dela e franziu o cenho ao ver duas marcas nas omoplatas dela e logo depois sumiram,continuou analisando-a,não percebeu quando começou a andar em direção a ela.

-Vamos esquecer o que houve e pronto. –ela respondeu e virou-se,só então ele notou o quanto estava próximo a ela.

-Você inda não me respondeu...o que eu perguntei. –ele falou,olhando-a nos olhos,teve que respirar quando a viu passar a língua entre os lábios e recuar um passo.

-Eu...eu não... –ela tentou responder,mas logo foi calada por um beijo que poderia ser classificado como no mínimo 'ardente',pouco lhe importava o que ela responderia,tudo o que importava era sentir novamente o gosto dos lábios dela,não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele,gostava de Hermione mas se sentia profundamente atraído pela ruiva,por isso a beijou.

Os lábios se encaixavam de forma perfeita,aproximou-se a segurou pela cintura,enquanto ela tentava afasta-lo espalmando as mãos em seu peito,embora soubesse que poderiam ser pegos por alguém,não se importavam.Seus corpos pediam um pelo outro,embora nenhum dos dois soubesse do desejo que corria pelas veias do outro,Harry deslizou as mãos pelo corpo frágil da ruiva,fazendo-a suspirar e parar de lutar contra as caricias dele,o moreno sentiu-a deslizar as unhas por suas costas.

-Harry... –ela murmurou,quando o noivo desprendeu os lábios dos dela e deslizou-os pelo pescoço e ombro.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela,sentindo a pele delicada,lisa e morna,avançou alguns passos e a prensou contra a parede, e praticamente colou os corpos fazendo-o sentir o corpo da garota,não conseguiu evitar um rouco gemido quando ela acariciou-lhe a nuca com a ponta das unhas,o moreno subiu uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo dela,enquanto voltava a capturar os lábios dela,e abaixou uma das alças do sutien,deixando um dos seios desnudos,desceu os lábios até ele e o sugou,deslizou ambas as mãos para as coxas da ruiva e a ergueu,fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas na cintura dele.

Certo aquilo já era de mais,ela estava completamente imunda,não escapara nem uma ínfima parte do seu pobre corpinho,e para completar o time ainda tinha a audácia de gargalhar dela,ah mais eles pagariam,em especial Draco Malfoy,não duvidava nada se o loiro não tivesse entrado no sonho de cada um deles e dado a maldita idéia de fazerem aquilo com ela,mas a vingança era um prato que ela adorava quando se tratava daquele loiro aguado.

Entrou no vestiário e passou rapidamente para o ultimo box,tirou o uniforme o mais rápido possível e ligou o registro na água quente,pegou o sabonete e uma esponja,segundos depois ela esfregava o corpo arduamente,para livrar-se de todas aquelas porcarias que eles haviam jogado nela,sentiu novamente a pontada e deixou a visão vir.

"**Ela estava em uma cidade do interior,aparentemente não estavam na Inglaterra,olhou em volta e viu um penhasco andou até a ponta e olhou para baixo,viu uma vila em chamas,tentou correr para tentar ajudar mas não conseguia se mover,viu um jornal voando e o pegou,no mesmo instante que a marca negra surgia no céu,olhou a data do jornal e viu um idioma que não entendia,memorizou o que estava escrito e decidiu que assim que fosse possível entregaria o 'relatório' para Dumbledore,ouviu um grito e pouco depois viu uma criança ser torturada pela cruciatus".**

-Não. –murmurou com a voz rouca. 'Finite Psicoviso'pensou e logo se viu,ajoelhada no box do vestiário.

-Gina! -escutou Harry a chamar batendo levemente na porta.

-O que foi? -ela perguntou,a voz estava levemente tremida.

-Está tudo bem? -o moreno perguntou,enquanto ela desligava o registro.

-Está!Vou sair logo,logo. –a ruiva respondeu. –Pode jogar pra cá, a toalha que está ai fora? -ela perguntou se recriminando por ter esquecido-a do lado e fora.

-Posso. -ele fez que ela pedia,enxugou-se e enrolou o tecido felpudo em volta do corpo,passou a mão pelo rosto,abriu a porta do box e saiu.

A visão que teve logo em seguida a fez perder o fôlego,o moreno estava com os cabelos molhados e o corpo com músculos que estavam cada vez mais definidos,devido o quadribol,estava coberto apenas por uma calça jeans,o viu seguir uma gota de água pelo seu corpo,ate a região entre os seus seios e sentiu como se o olhar dele a queimasse, era como se ele pudesse ver através da toalha,através da pele dela,desvendar todos os seus segredos, sentiu um arrepio se espalhar pelo corpo ao pensar nessa possibilidade,ele não poderia saber o que ela era.

-Hum...com licença...vou...vou me...me vestir. –ela balbuciou de forma desconexa e começou a caminhar,a passos rápidos,para uma outra parte do vestiário precisava sair de lá antes que algo acontecesse.

-Preciso falar com você. –ela ouviu o moreno dizer,ouvia os passos lentos dele e sentia o coração cada vez mais acelerado.

-Sobre o que? -ela perguntou.

-Sobre o que houve no Salão Comunal,antes do jogo. –a voz dele estava cada vez mais próxima,pegou uma calcinha e um sutien,vestiu a peça inferior e colocou os cabelos para frente,para que eles não prendessem no fecho,fechou e se concentrou em esconder as marcas,antes que ele tivesse a chance de vê-las,não percebeu quando o som dos passos dele ficou muito próximo a ela.

-Vamos esquecer o que houve e pronto. –ela respondeu e virou-se,teve uma surpresa ao ver o quanto eles estavam próximos um do outro,sentiu a garganta seca e as pernas começarem a tremer.

-Você ainda não me respondeu...o que eu perguntei. –ele falou,olhando-a nos olhos,teve que respirar fundo para não contar o que realmente sentia,passou a língua entre os lábios e recuou um passo.

-Eu...eu não... –ela tentou responder,mas logo foi calada por um beijo que poderia ser classificado como no mínimo 'ardente',sentia como se o chão tivesse sumido sob os seus pés e o tempo já não existisse,mas ele gostava de Hermione,não podia deixar que ele brincasse daquela forma,espalmou as mãos sob o peito dele e tentou afasta-lo.

Os lábios se encaixavam de forma perfeita,as mãos dele em sua cintura a queimavam ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia que nada mais importava,sabia que poderiam ser pegos por alguém,não se importava,o seu corpo implorava pelo dele e ela sentia isso em cada fibra do seu ser,em cada poro,o desejo corria por suas veias como se fossem fogo-vivo que incendiavam ainda mais o amor que sentia pelo grifinório.As mãos de Harry deslizaram por seu corpo,fazendo-a suspirar,resolveu parar de lutar contra as caricias dele,levou as mãos às costas dele e deslizou as unhas por elas.

-Harry... –ela murmurou,quando o noivo desprendeu os lábios dos dela e deslizou-os pelo pescoço e ombro.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela,fazendo-a sentir que o toque da pele dele era como um rio de lava que queima,marca,por onde passa,recuou alguns passos à medida que ele avançava e acabou presa contra a parede,o corpo dele contra o dela era a melhor sensação que ela poderia ter,ouviu-o soltar um rouco gemido quando ela acariciou-lhe a nuca com a ponta das unhas,o moreno subiu uma das mãos pela lateral do seu corpo,enquanto voltava a ter os lábios presos aos dele,Harry abaixou uma das alças do sutien,deixando um dos seios desnudos e desceu os lábios,rosando-os por toda a pele em havia no 'meio do caminho', até ele e o sugou,depois sentiu ambas as mãos dele irem para as suas coxas,a erguendo,fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas na cintura dele.

"Ai minha Deusa...o que está acontecendo?" a ruiva pensou,quando se sentiu ser colocada contra o chão,sem sutien,e o grifinório começar a beijar cada parte de seu corpo,e tirar-lhe a única peça intima que lhe restava,não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que aquilo havia começado,só sabia que o seu corpo estava em chamas,podia sentir todos os seus sentidos em perfeita harmonia,ouvia o som das respirações aceleradas,sentia o corpo dele com cada parte do seu,o gosto dos lábios dele e podia ver o fogo que ardia dentro dele,quando ele a olhou nos olhos,levou a mão até o rosto dele e o trouxe para mais perto,beijando-o com todo o amor que havia prendido dentro dela,deslizou as mãos para o cós da calça dele e abriu o botão e o fleche.

-Gi... –ele murmurou ao sentir o que ela fazia.

-Eu quero você. –ela sussurrou no ouvido ele.

Sabia que o que iria fazer era loucura mais precisava,aquela noite havia sido uma das piores da sua vida ela havia visto duas possibilidades de futuro,mas logo as imagens que queriam voltar sumiram,quando ela sentiu o corpo do moreno sobre o dela,suspirou pesadamente e soltou um rouco gemido de prazer,quando os lábios dele roçaram nos seus,deslizou as mãos pelas costas dele e o olhou,sentiu-se afundar num mar de águas verdes,claras e turbulentas,sentia o desejo que o rapaz tinha por ela,começou a concentrar-se no que seu coração mandava que ela fizesse.

"Oçe erpo ajes ahnim aque om sem a diva rege torp"

Passou a ponta da língua por entre os lábios e erguendo um pouco a cabeça o beijou com furor,ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se ser invadida por ele,a dor quase inexistente aos poucos deu lugar ao prazer que a dança quente sensual de seus corpos, unidos, começavam a executar.

Os corpos unidos naquela dança,suavam,se desejavam,se completavam,o sincronismo e gemidos,gostos e toques,o tempo já não existia,nem nada mais importava,tudo o que queriam e precisavam estava ali,nos braços de cada um, mas Gina sabia que ele a possuiria pela eternidade e ela o teria por alguns momentos de puro deleite e luxuria,deixou duas lágrimas rolarem quando ele aprofundou o beijo,invadindo sua boca com a língua exigente dele,as mãos a seguravam pelo quadril pressionando os sexos de uma maneira tão possessiva e exigente que era praticamente impossível haver um maior aprofundamento,os corpo praticamente fundidos em um único ser,ela sentia os lábios dele deslizarem até o seu pescoço e deslizar as mãos para as suas costas,arqueou o corpo quando o prazer a invadiu,fechou os olhos e gravou na mente a sensação de plenitude que a sua alma sentia.

Ambos os jovens não perceberam quando a figura translúcida de uma mulher os observava e viu com indignação uma aura dourada os envolver.


	7. Odeio essa época do mês

CAP:07- Eu odeio essa época do mês.

Saiu da aula de transfiguração,aliviado de ter conseguido fazer o que a professora havia pedido,aliais aquilo estava acontecendo desde o ocorrido entre ele e a caçula dos Weasley,no vestiário há pouco mais de um mês e meio,o moreno estava com mais facilidade para magias o que aumentou consideravelmente as suas notas,mas nada se comparava a cara que o sonserino fazia quando o via,era como se ele chupasse limão azedo,sua vingança estava sendo bem aproveitada,afinal...estava casado com a ruiva há um mês.

-Ora,ora,ora,Potter...você sabe onde está a sua esposa? -ele ouviu Malfoy perguntar,quando a turma de sétimo-anistas da grifinória passou perto dos sonserinos.

-Isso não é da sua conta,Malfoy. –respondeu de imediato,virando-se para encarar o loiro que o olhava com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

-Cuidado Potinho,do jeito que você é fiel a ela -o sonserino escarneceu. –ela pode se sentir no direito de fazer o mesmo. –completou e em seguida saiu gargalhando com os outros sonserinos.

-Não liga,Harry! -Dino disse. –Gina seria incapaz de trair alguém,mesmo que esse alguém... –o grifinório parou.

-Mesmo que esse alguém o que Thomas? -o moreno perguntou,sentindo o sangue ferver.

-Bom...é como o Malfoy praticamente disse.Mesmo que ela esteja sendo traída e todo o colégio saiba, como, quando e onde. –o garoto respondeu,fazendo Hermione corar terrivelmente e o moreno olhar embasbacado para os outros sétimo-anistas.

-Como? -ele perguntou.

-Ora,Harry,você acha que um segredo desse ia ficar escondido por muito tempo aqui no colégio? -Parvati perguntou. –Só acho que isso é uma falta de respeito,tudo bem que vocês não se amam,mas estão casados! -a garota disse,pouco depois somente ele e Hermione estavam no corredor.

-Precisamos conversar. –a monitora-chefe falou.

Andou pelo corredor com passos pesados,ainda não acreditava no que Hermione propusera,dar um tempo até que o casamento fosse anulado,isso significava ficar onze meses e uma semana longe dela,seria impossível,desde que contara o que aconteceu para que ele e a ruiva chegassem tarde na comemoração da vitória em cima da corvinal,a relação entre eles estava estremecida!Ficara muito tempo tentando convencer a garota que aquilo não era necessário,que eles dariam um jeito,passou a mão pelo cabelo e parou em um rompante com o que estava vendo,se escondeu nas sombras do corredor e ficou observando,Virginia e o sonserino na 'porta' da sua casa,eles ficaram abraçados por um certo tempo, depois ela entrou e ele seguiu caminho a passos rápidos e pesados. '-Cuidado Potinho,do jeito que você é fiel a ela -o sonserino escarneceu. –ela pode se sentir no direito de fazer o mesmo. –completou e em seguida saiu gargalhando com os outros sonserinos.' As palavras de Draco ecoaram na cabeça dele.

Esperou alguns minutos,depois que a entrada de sua casa sumiu,deu meia volta e andou até a torre de astronomia,que ficava bem próximo onde ele estava.Entrou no local e ficou feliz em ver tudo vazio,jogou a mochila no chão e começou a andar de um lado para o outro,seu plano não dera certo,o loiro continuava a ver Virginia...ele precisava se vingar afastando-os,mas como?Ele pensava que casando com a ruiva e dormindo com ela,o sonserino se afastaria,mas parecia que eles apenas estavam mais cuidadosos em relação os encontros e ao contrario do que havia acontecido entre ele e Hermione a relação parecia estar ainda mais forte.

Apoiou as duas mãos na janela e abaixou a cabeça na mesma altura...talvez,se ele a conquistasse...não, seria repugnante brincar com os sentimentos dela,poderia ter o efeito contrário e joga-la de vez nas trevas para onde o sonserino queria arrasta-la...tinha que tirar a ruiva da influencia dele,mas sem que os dois percebessem.Suspirou e se afastou da janela,pegou a mochila no chão e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro,seria muita sorte a dele se a poção não tiver quebrado,procurou pela chave de casa e em pouco tempo estava no mediterrâneo.

Olhou em volta e não a viu,andou até a sala e viu que somente os móveis estavam lá,foi até a biblioteca, cozinha,jardim e não a encontrou,ela podia ter saído enquanto ele estava na torre,voltou a entrar na casa e começou a subir para o andar superior, entrou no quarto e a viu saindo do banheiro,o rosto estava pálido e como os longos cabelos e ao redor do pescoço estava um pouco molhado,a blusa do uniforme estava aberta até o terceiro botão,a gravata desatada,deixando a mostra o sutien azul-claro, acompanhou o caminho de um fio de água até a região entre os seios dela,aparentemente ela ainda não o vira,ainda bem pois não sabia se conseguiria falar,lembrava-se bem da primeira vez que viu o corpo da garota,corpo este que ela fazia questão de esconder através do uniforme largo,corpo que o fazia perder muitas noites de sono,por tê-la ao seu lado e não poder tocar...mas tinha que se controlar,havia caído em tentação uma vez e não cairia novamente,gostava de Hermione e era com ela que ficaria,tão logo o casamento fosse anulado.

A viu caminhar até o criado mudo,que ficava do lado que ela dormia,e pegar um frasco esverdeado,não sabia que poção era aquela,mas deveria ter um gosto horrível já que ela fizera uma careta enquanto virava o pequeno frasco,resolveu enfim,deixa-la a par da sua presença.

-Gina,não sabia que já tinha chegado. –ele disse,depois se recriminou pelo comentário idiota,mas aparentemente ela não havia reparado,jogou a mochila em cima da cama sem lembrar da poção, provavelmente quebrada,dentro dela.

-É...cheguei faz tempo. –ela respondeu,subindo na cama e engatinhando sobre ela,engoliu em seco ao ver claramente a região dos seios dela,precisava se controlar,Virginia tinha um corpo capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um,isso era verdade,mas ele tinha que se controlar,respirou fundo e mentalizou o quanto gostava de Hermione,se sentiu estranho ao pensar naquilo,ele repetia aquilo todas as noites,todos os dias,mas era como se algo dentro dele repelisse aquela afirmação,ela aproximou-se de onde ele estava,fazendo-o sentir um calor no baixo ventre,pegou a mochila desceu da cama e a levou até a escrivaninha.

-Você não vai pra aula de astronomia? -ele perguntou lembrando-se que ela teria aula mais tarde,ela ainda estava de costas,ela apenas soltou a mochila em cima da escrivaninha e correu para o banheiro,fechando a porta em um estrondo. –Gina? -o moreno a chamou do outro lado da porta. –Gina está tudo bem? -resolveu perguntar,esperou por uma resposta e não ouviu nada.

Resolveu entrar no banheiro para saber o que estava acontecendo,só torcia para que ela ainda estivesse com o uniforme,não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se ele a visse...balançou a cabeça e entrou,parou hesitante na porta,ela estava ajoelhada na frente do sanitário provocando e tentava manter os longos fios rubros longe do rosto,para não suja-los,avançou e se ajoelhou do lado dela.Segurou as mechas no alto com uma mão e com a outra massageou as costas dela,esperou que ela terminasse.

-Acho que vou avisar a professora McGonnagoll que você está doente. –ele disse e ela o olhou,a testa suada e a pele bem mais pálida,a viu dar a descarga e se levantar para ir até a pia,a ruiva lavou o rosto e o olhou pelo espelho.

-Não precisa. –ela disse. –Logo vai passar,todo mês é assim. –ela respondeu,ele não sabia o que pensar,ela estava doente fazia tempo? –O que você trouxe na mochila?Tem um cheiro horrível! -ela perguntou,desviando o assunto.

-Uma poção,esqueci de entregar na aula. –ele respondeu,será que o cheiro estava tão ruim assim? –Onde você vai. –ele perguntou quando ela começou fechar a blusa.

-Pra aula,não posso perder nota em astronomia. –ela respondeu,refazendo o nó da gravata.

-Mas você está doente. –ele retrucou,vendo-a ajustar o nó da gravata.

-Eu não estou doente,e como eu já disse...isso acontece **todo mês**. –ela respondeu,fazendo-o compreender o que estava acontecendo com a ruiva,o moreno se recriminou mais uma vez,como não pensara naquela hipótese?. –Até mais tarde. –ela disse pegando a mochila dela e saindo do quarto.

Sorriu internamente,já sabia o que fazer para se encontrar com Hermione sem que houvesse tanto constrangimento por parte da garota,pegou a chave dourada e saiu do quarto,desceu o mais rápido que pode e olhou toda a sala,ela já tinha ido girou a chave como se abrindo uma porta fazendo aparecer uma,abriu a passagem e em pouco tempo estava indo em direção a biblioteca,a monitora-chefe era bastante previsível,entrou assim que entrou no local viu a garota estudando em uma mesa no canto.

-Vem comigo. –ele disse assim que se aproximou dela.

-Pra onde? -Hermione perguntou.

-Apenas vem,Mione. –ele disse e a puxou,saíram da biblioteca sob o olhar,disfarçados,mas recriminador de algumas pessoas.

Respirou fundo,precisava se acalmar,saber decifrar o que tinha visto,olhou para seu amigo e esperou que ele lhe dissesse algo,ela tinha que ter alguma ajuda naquele momento, tudo o que ela havia visto era o big bem de Londres,uma explosão e depois Luna chorando,seguido de um Harry furioso.

Andou para fora do lago e sentiu o loiro lhe cobrir com a capa,naquela época as águas ficavam muito geladas e era perigoso ela fazer aquilo,por isso o sonserino sempre estava ao seu lado,Luna dizia que não queria saber o futuro,por isso nunca a acompanhava.

-Você sabe o que viu? -ele perguntou cauteloso,ela apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. –Você tem que descansar,o Potter deve estar com a Granger...posso te levar pra casa se quiser. –ele ofereceu e ela aceitou mudamente,entregando a chave dourada para ele. –Vem. –ele a guiou até a porta pouco tempo depois.

Sentiu o clima quente da tarde do mediterrâneo e aos poucos a sensação, de varias agulhas a atravessando, que o frio lhe causava passou,piscou rapidamente e respirou fundo não sabia bem o porque mas aquela visão havia lhe trazido uma angustia e um alivio ao mesmo tempo,como se ela fosse o fim e o começo ao mesmo tempo.

-Ingrainy?Venha...você precisa descansar. –ela ouviu o loiro dizer enquanto a guiava para o sofá.

-Obrigada,Alec. –ela agradeceu e o olhou. –Você é bem mais do que eu mereço,meu amigo. –ela disse e o abraçou.

-Você merece muito mais do que eu sei que posso dar,e olha que eu posso colocar o mundo mágico aos teus pés. –ele disse em um tom pretensioso,fazendo-a rir. –Bem melhor...não gosto de te ver triste. –completou soltando-se dela.

-Você tem que voltar para o castelo...daqui a pouco Harry vai chegar e vocês não se dão bem. –a ruiva disse.

-Quanta gentileza...seja realista minha linda,nós nos odiamos. –o sonserino disse com um sorriso enviesado.

-É eu sei. –a garota comentou se levantando,mas logo caiu sentada.

-Inny,o que foi? - o garoto perguntou preocupado.

-Nada.Não foi nada,só uma tontura,você sabe que eu fico um pouco fraca quando faço isso. –respondeu sentindo tudo girar e uma vontade enorme de vomitar se apoderar dela,respirou profundamente e soltou o ar lentamente algumas vezes e depois forçou um sorriso para o amigo. –Estou melhor. –o tranqüilizou, depois de um tempo,e se levantou devagar,rindo ao se dar conta de um fato interessante,fazendo o sonserino a olhar intrigado. –Imagina a cara que o pessoal de Hogwarts faria se vissem o arrogante e prepotente,Draco Lucio Magnos Alecsander Malfoy,preocupado com...uma grifinória...e o pior...a senhora Potter! -explicou fazendo o garoto sorrir e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. –Anda..me da a chave já estou bem melhor. – disse e o loiro devolveu-lhe o objeto,abriu a 'porta' e depois de se despedir do amigo,a fechou calmamente.

Mal a porta sumiu a ânsia de vomito voltou mais forte do que de costume,tentou fazer a vontade passar mas ela apenas aumentou,correu para o andar superior e mal chegou no banheiro de seu quarto provocou tudo o que tinha no estômago dentro do vaso sanitário,por sorte os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto como o de costume.

-Minha Deusa,o que está acontecendo comigo?Essa é a quarta vez nessa semana. –falou consigo mesma,enquanto olhava o seu reflexo no espelho.

O rosto,cabelos e nuca molhados,os olhos azuis pareciam estar mais claros,a pele perdera as poucas espinhas e algumas sardas que tinha,deixando-a mais clara,sentia que estava diferente depois que ela 'dormira' com Harry,no vestiário,mas não sabia dizer realmente o que estava diferente,há quase uma semana ela estava bem mais cuidadosa com o que fazia,alem de ter reparado que algumas roupas estavam um pouco apertadas,mas aquilo deveria ser porque a menstruação estava perto de vir,já que os seios também estavam doloridos.

-Eu odeio essa época do mês! -ela disse ao ter 'descoberto' o que estava acontecendo com ela,todo mês era a mesma ladainha,a única novidade era os enjôos e as leves vertigens que tinha,mas aquilo podia ser por causa das visões que haviam se tornado quase que rotineiras,soltou os cabelos,saiu do banheiro e andou até o criado mudo no seu lado da cama,pegou a poção para enjôo e a bebeu em um só gole,ela era horrível,mas era sua única saída quando não conseguia controlar a ânsia.

-Gina,não sabia que já tinha chegado. –escutou a voz de Harry,virou-se e viu o moreno colocando a mochila em cima da cama,ela estranhou o tom que ele usava.

-É...cheguei faz tempo. –ela respondeu, resolvendo não perguntar o motivo daquele tom e começar mais uma discussão sem sentido,subiu na cama e engatinhou sobre ela,aproximou-se do objeto e o pegou,depois levou a mochila até a escrivaninha, sentiu um cheiro acre-doce sair de dentro do objeto,fazendo-a enjoar novamente.

-Você não vai pra aula de astronomia? -ele perguntou as suas costas,ela apenas soltou a mochila dele em cima da escrivaninha e correu novamente para o banheiro,fechando a porta em um estrondo. –Gina? -o moreno a chamou do outro lado da porta,em um tom hesitante. –Gina está tudo bem?

'Oh sim claro...eu estou tendo a pior TPM da minha vida e está tudo maravilhoso,mané!' pensou furiosa enquanto voltava a provocar o pouco que havia lhe restado no estômago,ou seja a poção antienjôo,ouviu a porta ser aberta e em seguida passos se aproximaram,voltou a provocar enquanto tentava segurar os longos fios para longe da boca,sentiu uma das mãos de Harry segura o seu cabelo e em seguida a outra esfregava calmamente as suas costas,ela parou de provocar,até porque já não havia mais nada para ser jogado fora.

-Acho que vou avisar a professora McGonnagoll que você está doente. –ele disse e ela o olhou,deu a descarga e voltou para a pia,para lavar novamente o rosto.

-Não precisa. –ela disse,olhando-o pelo espelho. –Logo vai passar,todo mês é assim. –ela respondeu. –O que você trouxe na mochila?Tem um cheiro horrível! -ela perguntou.

-Uma poção,esqueci de entregar na aula. –ele respondeu. –Aonde você vai. –ela o ouviu perguntar quando começou a fechar a blusa,que ela havia aberto até o terceiro botão.

-Pra aula,não posso perder nota em astronomia. –ela respondeu,refazendo o nó da gravata que ela havia desfeito.

-Mas você está doente. –ele retrucou,enquanto ela terminava de ajustar a gravata.

-Eu não estou doente,e como eu já disse...isso acontece **todo mês**. –ela respondeu frisando bem a constância que isso acontecia,fazendo-o entender o que estava acontecendo com ela. –Até mais tarde. –ela disse pegando a mochila dela e saindo do quarto.


	8. Flagra,dor e lágrimas

CAP:08-Flagra,dor,lágrimas.

"Como você suporta isso?" ela leu a mensagem que a amiga lhe passou,a 'fofoca' sobre Harry ter retirado Hermione da biblioteca,suspeitamente,no dia anterior,já havia se espalhado pelo colégio,olhou para o lado e forçou um sorriso a amiga apenas bufou e continuou a anotar tudo o que a professora McGonnagoll colocava no quadro.

-Quero um relatório sobre a matéria dada,de no mínimo setenta centímetros,para a próxima aula! -a professora falou,sob protestos dos alunos que arrumavam o material rapidamente. –Sra.Potter,fique! -ela ordenou,a ruiva sentiu um embrulho no estômago,anda não havia se acostumado a ser chamada daquele modo.

-Professora...eu tenho que ir em casa pegar o material para a aula de feitiços. –ela disse,enquanto a seguia até uma sala lateral,sabia sobre o que a bruxa falaria.

-Não se preocupe com isso,depois explicarei ao professor Flintwik,por favor sente-se! -a mestra disse, indicando uma poltrona,ao que a ruiva obedeceu. –É sobre a sua carreira...falei com uns amigos no ministério e eles estão dispostos a estudar o seu caso.

-Mas? -Virginia perguntou,fazendo a mulher suspirar pesadamente e depois franzir os lábios.

-Suas notas estão caindo muito,desde que casou com o senhor Potter,desse jeito não poderei te ajudar Virginia. –ela disse.

-Sei...vou me esforça mais,professora. –ela prometeu.

-Espero realmente que sim...mas há outro assunto que pode ser a causa desse seu descaimento...embora nunca tenha sido de dar ouvidos as fofocas,ouço pelos corredores que ele e a senhorita Granger...

-Desculpe-me, professora. –ela pediu a interrompendo. –Mas as minhas notas não tem caído por causa dessas..hum...eventualidades. –a ruiva falou com toda a segurança que tinha. –Eu,não tenho me sentido muito bem,as minhas visões estão fora de controle e vez por outra me sinto tonta,ânsias a cada cheiro forte,sem falar na imensa vontade de dormir o dia inteiro. –ela explicou,afinal Minerva McGonnagoll era bem mais velha e havia sido uma das suas mentoras,no inicio de seu 'treinamento',abaixou o olhar,quanto a velha bruxa aproximou-se e sentou-se em uma outra poltrona a frente dela.

-Virginia... –a bruxa começou segurando ambas as mãos da garota. –O que mais você tem sentido?

-Além das tonturas,das visões fora de controle,enjôos e vontade de dormir? -a ruiva perguntou e a mulher confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. –Bem...meus seios estão doloridos,acho que engordei,acho não,eu engordei,tem roupa que ta apertada...minha pele...

-Sua pele está limpa,sem espinha e com poucas sardas,seus cabelos estão mais finos, você está mais cautelosa com o que faz,sua fome aumentou e já não vê o mundo a sua volta como antes? -McGonnagoll a interrompeu,Gina apenas afirmou.

-Como a senhora sabe? -ela perguntou.

-Querida...a sua regra já veio? -a bruxa perguntou,fazendo-a corar.

-Ainda não...mais ainda falta quase uma semana pro dia. –ela respondeu. –Por que?

-Por nada...semana que vem,quero que você venha me dizer se já veio ou não...pode ir para casa,vou explicar ao professor Flintwik. –a bruxa disse,olhando-a com um levíssimo sorriso nos lábios,quase imperceptível.

-Tudo bem. –ela disse e saiu da sala particular da professora de transfiguração.

Gina retirou a chave dourada do bolso interno da capa e respirou fundo antes de gira-la no ar,fazendo a porta de madeira maciça com uma maçaneta em forma de leão aparecer,abriu a porta e entrou na casa, fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou em volta,o moreno não voltaria tão cedo já que todos os dias,depois das aulas,ele se encontrava com Hermione.

Começou a subir a escada,enquanto abria o colete e afrouxava a gravata,seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto principal e abriu a porta,parou na soleira sem reação alguma,deixou a mochila escorregar pelo ombro e chocar-se contra o chão causando um estrondo e assustando os dois grifinórios que estavam no quarto.

-Gina! -Harry exclamou,sentando-se na cama,juntamente com Hermione,que se cobriu com o lençol.

-Desculpe...eu...não sabia... –a ruiva balbuciou e em seguida saiu do quarto,deixando a porta entreaberta.

Tantas coisas pra pensar

Tantas coisas pra lembrar

Algumas coisas pra sorrir

Muitas outras pra chorar

Desceu a escada correndo e foi em direção a biblioteca da casa,apoiou-se na parede do corredor quando se sentiu tonta,se concentrou o máximo que pode,aquela não era hora para visões,reprimiu as imagens que queriam explodir em sua mente,balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar.Entrou no cômodo e trancou-se no local,escorou o corpo na porta e escorregou até o chão,abraçou as pernas e abaixou a cabeça,deixando-se chorar silenciosamente.

"**Os lábios se encaixavam de forma perfeita,as mãos dele em sua cintura a queimavam ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia que nada mais importava...o seu corpo implorava pelo dele...o desejo corria por suas veias como se fossem fogo-vivo que incendiavam ainda mais o amor que sentia pelo grifinório.As mãos de Harry deslizaram por seu corpo... -Harry... -ela murmurou,quando o noivo desprendeu os lábios dos dela e deslizou-os pelo pescoço e ombro...Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela...o corpo dele contra o dela era a melhor sensação que ela poderia ter,ouviu-o soltar um rouco gemido...o moreno subiu uma das mãos pela lateral do seu corpo,enquanto voltava a ter os lábios presos aos dele...abaixou uma das alças do sutien, deixando um dos seios desnudos e desceu os lábios,rosando-os por toda a pele em havia no 'meio do caminho', até ele e o sugou...se sentiu ser colocada contra o chão,sem sutien,e o grifinório começar a beijar cada parte de seu corpo...levou a mão até o rosto dele e o trouxe para mais perto,beijando-o com todo o amor que havia prendido dentro dela,deslizou as mãos para o cós da calça dele ...-Gi... –ele murmurou ao sentir o que ela fazia. -Eu quero você. –ela sussurrou no ouvido ele." **

Quem vai ouvir a minha voz?

Quem vai enxugar as minhas lágrimas?(as minhas lágrimas)

Quem?

Precisava de seus amigos,mas muito mais do que deles,ela precisava esquecer o moreno.Ele nunca a amaria,deixou os soluços escaparem,precisava achar um modo de esquece-lo o quanto antes,caso contrário não sabia o que aconteceria quando a anulação saísse.

Tantas coisas pra vencer

Tantas coisas pra esquecer

Não há força pra lutar

Falta coragem pra encarar

Ergueu a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto como se elas fossem feitas de ácido e algumas morrerem em seus lábios tão amargas quanto o mais puro fel.Tentou se acalmar,ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma pontada fina no baixo ventre,fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação de dor e mais algumas lágrimas.

Quem vai ouvir a minha voz?

Quem vai enxugar as minhas lágrimas?(as minhas lágrimas)

Quem?

Levantou-se e andou até a enorme porta de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim,e observou o belo mar do mediterrâneo enquanto se acalmava aos poucos.Deusa por que ela tinha que amar alguém que não a via como mulher e sim como uma irmã mais nova?

QUEM?

Quem vai ouvir a minha voz?

Quem vai enxugar as minhas lágrimas?(as minhas lágrimas)

Quem?

'-Ingrainy... –o loiro começou. –Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso...mas...eu invejo o Potter... –ele disse deixando-a surpresa. -Ele vai te ter...vai te beijar... –Alec passou a ponta do polegar delicadamente pela boca da amiga. -Te tocar...pela primeira vez na minha vida,eu invejo o Potter. –terminou acariciando o rosto alvo da ruiva,que aos pouco era banhado com algumas lágrimas.' Ela queria tanto se apaixonar pelo sonserino,ele a amava realmente,tanto que se tornara o que se tornou apenas por causa dela.

Ainda podia sentir o gosto do beijo que ele lhe dera naquela noite na cabana,a orquídea estava guardada sob um feitiço de conservação,olhou para a mão esquerda e viu a aliança de ouro,ela não tinha motivos para se manter fiel ao moreno se ele não o era...não ela tinha sim...ela o amava.

QUEM?

Quem vai ouvir a minha voz?

Quem vai enxugar as minhas lágrimas?(as minhas lágrimas)

Quem?Quem?Quem?Quem?

Enxugou o rosto e abriu a porta,retirou a capa e caminhou lentamente para o jardim,precisava de ar,se sentia sufocada com todas aquelas roupas de inverno em pelo mediterrâneo,abriu a camisa totalmente e seguiu até uma cerejeira,enquanto soltava os cabelos do coque que costumava usar,encostou-se no tronco, escorregou até o chão e fechou os olhos,não soube dizer quanto tempo passou daquela forma,só da surpresa que teve ao abrir os olhos.

Aquele era o lugar perfeito,além de tirar Hermione do frio de Londres,a tirava dos olhares desaprovadores dos demais alunos.Olhou a garota se desfazer rapidamente das pesadas roupas de inverno e ficar apenas com a camisa e as peças intimas,sorriu quando ela virou-se pra ele e sorriu abertamente.

-Aqui é maravilhoso Harry! -ela disse. –Mas...e se a Gina chegar?Harry,ela sabe e aceita o que acontece entre a gente,até porque foi idéia dela,mas uma coisa é saber e outra é ver!

-Não se preocupe...-ele respondeu aproximando-se da garota e a deitando na cama,ficando sobre ela. –Hoje ela tem aula até pouco antes do jantar. –completou e a beijou antes que a grifinória começasse com o seu discurso de que aquilo não era certo.

Ele gostava de ter Hermione ao seu lado na cama,mas havia algo diferente,ele sentia algo diferente do que sentia quando Virginia estava,mesmo que não acontece nada entre eles,e ultimamente a maioria do tempo passavam brigando sobre coisas banais,notou que a sensação que sentia com Hermione era a mesma de quando ele brigava com a ruiva.

-No que você está pensando? -a garota perguntou,enquanto ele a olhava .

-Em nada de especial. –respondeu dando de ombros e abaixando a cabeça para beija-la.

O gosto dos lábios dela era tão diferente dos lábios da ruiva,aprofundou o beijou,o som oco de algo se chocando contra o chão,interrompeu o beijo e o fez olhar para a porta,prendeu a respiração a ver a garota na soleira,o colete aberto,a gravata frouxa,os lábios entreabertos e o rosto surpreso.

-Gina! -a voz dele finalmente saiu em um tom bastante surpreso,era para ela estar na aula de feitiços...ou seria transfiguração?Ele não se lembrava,sentou-se na cama,juntamente com Hermione,que se cobriu com o lençol.

-Desculpe...eu...não sabia... –ela balbuciou e em seguida saiu do quarto,deixando a porta entreaberta, sentiu um enorme sentimento de culpa,olhou para o lado e viu Hermione se levantando.

-Você disse que ela iria chegar só depois do jantar! -a garota ralhou com ele.

-E era pra ela chegar só mais tarde! -ele exclamou. –Não sei o que aconteceu pra ela chegar mais cedo,a não ser...

-A não ser o que? -a grifinória o encorajou.

-Ontem ela passou mal...ela pode ter sido dispensada. –ele explicou.

-Como assim passou mal? -Hermione perguntou preocupada,enquanto vestia todo o uniforme novamente.

-Ontem quando eu cheguei, ela tava pálida,pouco depois ela correu para o banheiro vomitou. –ele explicou superficialmente.

-Vai ver ela foi dispensada... –ela comentou terminando de se vestir. –Harry,abre a porta para Hogwarts por favor? -ela pediu.

-Mione...

-Por favor,Harry! -ela pediu novamente.

-Está bem. –o moreno concordou começando a se vestir.

Pouco tempo depois eles estavam na sala da casa assim que a garota foi embora Harry foi procurar pela ruiva,sentia um peso enorme sobre o coração,como se algo ruim fosse acontecer,foi diretamente pro jardim e não a encontrou,deu a volta na casa e nada,entrou novamente e foi para a cozinha,nada,passou a mão pelo cabelo estava começando a se preocupar,olhou para o lado e viu o corredor que dava acesso a biblioteca,andou a passos rápidos até o local e abriu a porta.

-Virginia! -ele a chamou hesitante,entrou no cômodo e notou que algo muito pequeno brilhava no chão, bem próximo a porta de vidro no lado oposto ao que estava,andou até ela e abaixou-se. –Sangue? -ele seguiu um fino rastro de sangue que havia e viu uma poça de tamanho considerável próximo a porta de madeira,olhou para o jardim e viu mais alguns 'pingos' de sangue, ao lado da capa da ruiva,ergueu-se e seguiu o rastro. –Não. –murmurou ao ver a ruiva caída próxima à cerejeira que havia no jardim.

Abriu os olhos e quase gritou,os olhos brancos que ela tanto admirava e tanto temia,a pele pálida e a veste tão negra quanto os longos cabelos,lisos e na altura dos joelhos.Ergueu-se o mais rápido que pode e sentiu uma outra pontada no baixo-ventre,só que dessa vez mais fina e forte do que a que sentira na biblioteca, tentou gritar mas sua voz não saia,a mulher aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se à frente dela,enquanto colocava ambas as mãos dentro do ventre da ruiva,a dor aumentou imensamente,pouco depois ela viu uma bolinha de luz nas mãos da mulher,em questão de segundos a bolinha pouco menor que um pomo de ouro se tornou um bebê.

-Esse é o nosso pagamento pelo que você fez,sem nos consultar. –a mulher disse mostrando para a garota um bebê,Virginia deixou mais lágrimas rolarem.

-Um filho...eu esperava um filho... –ela balbuciou,sentindo as pernas ficarem fracas.

-Não chore...você ainda precisará dessas lágrimas. –a mulher disse,enquanto a ruiva caía de joelhos e tudo ficava escuro.


	9. E tudo vira pelo avessoPARTE I

CAP:09-E todo vira pelo avesso -PARTE I.

–Não. –murmurou ao ver a ruiva caída próxima à cerejeira que havia no jardim,correu até a garota e a viu envolta em uma poça de sangue. –Gina...Virginia acorda. –ele pediu,ajoelhando-se ao lado ela.

Ergueu-se enquanto pegava a chave,virou as costas para a garota e fez a porta aparecer,abriu-a e se viu dentro da enfermaria,deixou-a aberta e voltou rapidamente para onde Gina estava,ajoelhou-se novamente perto da ruiva a ergueu no colo,sentindo o sangue morno que havia ensopado a roupa dela, levou-a até a enfermaria do colégio e a colocou em uma cama,correu até a porta e fechou,fazendo-a desaparecer.

-MADAME POMFREY! -Harry gritou,vendo-a ficar cada vez mais pálida.

-Que gritaria é essa? -a velha bruxa apareceu. –Santo Deus! -ela exclamou levando as mãos até a boca,ao ver as mãos e braços do moreno sujo de sangue. –O que aconteceu com você? -ela aproximou-se.

-Comigo nada...foi com ela. –ele disse,indicando a esposa. –A encontrei assim...não sei o que aconteceu. –completou,andando de um lado para o outro enquanto a enfermeira começava a examinar a garota.

-Vá para casa...ela vai ficar aqui. –a mulher disse,mas ele não se moveu ficou em pé aos pés da cama de sua esposa. –Vá senhor Potter!Sua esposa ficará bem. –a mulher garantiu e ele sentiu algo diferente,não soube dizer realmente o que,quando ouviu a velha bruxa se referir à garota daquela maneira.

-Eu...volto daqui a pouco. –ele disse e retirou a chave do bolso e em pouco tempo estava no jardim de sua casa,em frente à cerejeira.

Retirou a varinha do bolso da calça e limpou a poça de sangue que estava na grama,seguiu o rastro de sangue e foi limpando-o,entrou na biblioteca e repetiu o ato,levou a mão à maçaneta da porta e viu toda a extensão do braço,sujo com o sangue de Gina,um tremor percorreu o corpo dele,juntamente com um frio na espinha,o que será que havia acontecido com ela?Perguntou-se abrindo a porta com um manejo de varinha. Andou rapidamente até o andar superior e praticamente correu até o quarto,retirou toda a roupa que vestia o mais rápido que pode,colocou-se embaixo do chuveiro e ligou o registro.

Esfregou os braços com veemência, o sangue dela parecia apenas ter despertado o medo que ele havia adormecido,o medo de perder mais alguém que lhe era próximo,passou as mãos no rosto e cabelos,fechou o registro,pegou uma toalha e começou a se enxugar,olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e sentiu algo incomodá-lo nas costas,virou-se e olhou por cima do ombro.

-Mas o que é isso? -ele se perguntou ao ver a figura de uma espada com a lâmina para baixo,se formar em alto relevo como se estivesse sendo gravada a ferro e fogo,por toda a extensão das suas costas e em seguida a figura de uma meia-lua,mas ao que parecia a lua deveria estar em segundo plano. –Depois eu vejo isso. –disse para se mesmo e saiu do banheiro.

Pegou uma muda de roupa limpa,tanto para ele quanto para a ruiva,achou esquisito ter que mexer nas coisas dela,abriu a primeira gaveta da parte dela do guarda-roupa e viu uma orquídea branca,fechou a gaveta,sentindo o sangue começar a esquentar em suas veias 'Aposto que foi o Malfoy que deu' pensou raivoso,decidiu se acalmar,aquele não era o momento para alerta-la sobre o sonserino novamente,o que ele achava muito difícil de acontecer,já que ela sempre defendia o loiro com tanto entusiasmo,com tanta força,com tanta...paixão.

Balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto,desceu a escada de dois em dois degraus,pegou a chave e a olhou,sangue,havia esquecido de limpa-la,pegou a varinha e fez o feitiço de limpeza,nada...o sangue continuava lá,franziu o cenho e tentou novamente,não conseguiu de novo,guardou a varinha,outro assunto para resolver depois,girou a chave e em pouco tempo estava no corredor que dava acesso a enfermaria.Andou até o local onde Virginia estava e entrou tentando não fazer muito barulho,viu a enfermeira ao lado da ruiva, juntamente de McGonnagoll,Lovegood,Rony e Hermione,todos pareciam abalados.

-O que aconteceu? -ele perguntou assim que se aproximou.

-Senhor Potter...eu sinto muito,fiz o possível... –a enfermeira começou e ele avançou até a garota,sentiu o coração começar a doer. –Senhor Potter,ouviu o que eu disse? -a enfermeira perguntou,o moreno segurou uma das mãos da esposa e franziu o cenho,estavam quentes, voltou-se para a enfermeira e a olhou. –O senhor escutou o que eu disse? -voltou a perguntar e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Eu disse,que fiz o possível mas não consegui salvar **um** dos bebês! -a velha bruxa disse,deixando-o surpreso,virou-se rapidamente para a ruiva,que ainda estava desacordada e desceu o olhar até a barriga dela.

-Um dos...bebês? -perguntou surpreso.

-O senhor não sabia? -a enfermeira perguntou.

-Nem mesmo a senhora Potter sabia,Papoula,andei conversando com ela e ela me disse que se sentia estranha,mas não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo. –a professora McGonnagoll respondeu pelo garoto.

-Quantos? -foi tudo o que ele perguntou,as imagens da garota aos beijos com o loiro na cabana,a hora em que ela chegou e depois de casada abraçada ao sonserino na 'porta' da casa deles,somente Deus sabia o que havia acontecido entre eles.

-Sem o bebê que ela perdeu?Agora apenas dois...eram trigêmeos. –a enfermeira disse.

-Não chore...você ainda precisará dessas lágrimas. –a mulher disse,enquanto a ruiva caía de joelhos e tudo ficava escuro.

"**Olhou em volta e tudo o que viu foi um penhasco,sabia o que veria,mas mesmo assim caminhou até a ponta e olhou para baixo,chamas engoliam uma vila,olhou para o lado e viu novamente um garotinho ser torturado pela cruciatus,mas dessa vez ela não interromperia a visão,continuou olhando e notou que ele carregava as mesmas marcas de Draco...as mesmas serpentes que iam desde em direções opostas,uma cuja cabeça estava no ombro e a ponta da cauda enrolada ao pulso e a outra cuja cauda se enrolava ao bíceps e a cabeça ficava na parte superior da mão,franziu o cenho,não era possível,só Draco tinha as marcas."**

Acordou com a luz do sol incomodando os seus olhos,tentou levar a mão esquerda ao rosto, mas alguém a segurava,ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu Harry dormindo sentado,em uma cadeira,ao seu lado enquanto segurava sua mão,sorriu levemente, puxou a mão vagarosamente e sentou-se na cama e reprimiu uma exclamação de dor ao sentir uma pontada fina no baixo-ventre, suspirou e virou-se de costas,precisava falar com Draco e precisava sair dali antes que Madame Pomfrey a mandasse tomar alguma daquelas poções horrorosas, deslizou pelo colchão até a ponta da cama e assim que tocou a ponta de um dos pés no chão, sentiu dois braços envolverem a sua cintura e a puxar novamente para cima dela.

-Onde pensa que vai? -ela ouviu a voz do moreno soar atrás dela,fazendo-a estremecer,estranhou o tom que ele estava usando,frio e contido,como se ele estivesse se controlando para não gritar.

-Fugir antes que Papoula me dê alguma gororoba. –respondeu tentando descontrair o clima,resolvendo não perguntar o motivo pelo qual ele a estava tratando daquela forma,ele não sabia sobre o bebe e não seria ela que contaria,afinal o que isso mudaria a morte dele?Ainda sentia o coração doer ao lembrar da imagem do espírito de seu bebe nas mãos da mulher.

-Preciso te perguntar uma coisa muito séria Virginia. –Harry disse,enquanto a fazia deitar-se novamente,o tom de voz continuava o mesmo e aquilo já estava a incomodando.

-Se isso tiver alguma coisa com relação...

-Sim,isso tem relação com o Malfoy. –ele a interrompeu e ela respirou fundo,não adiantava lá ia outra discussão besta por conta de Alec,Deusa,porque ela e o loiro não podiam ser amigos?Pensou exasperada.

-Há coisas entre mim e ele que eu não posso te dizer. –a ruiva respondeu,desviando o olhar,avisou imediatamente se preparando para defender o amigo de qualquer que fosse a acusação daquela vez.

-Naquele dia na cabana...quando eu vi vocês aos beijos e depois você chegou de madrugada na torre... –o moreno começou.

-Você quer saber se eu dormi com ele? -Gina perguntou surpresa,olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. –Não...Draco nunca tocou em mim...tudo o que houve entre nós foi aquele beijo.

-Eu o vi saindo da nossa casa...

-Ele me ajudou! -ela retrucou em um tom alterado,não acreditava no que ele estava lhe perguntando,então ele podia ter um caso com Hermione e ela não podia ser amiga de Draco,ele podia brincar com os sentimentos dela,deitando-se com ela em pleno vestiário e depois correr para os braços de Hermione e estava tudo bem,mas Draco a ajudar era um problema?Não mesmo! Pensou revoltada. –Você foi o único com que eu tive algum tipo de relação mais intima...mas porque você quer saber disso? -ela perguntou sentindo-se tonta e enjoada. –Ai. –murmurou levando a mão ao ventre,quando sentiu outra pontada,como a que sentia na biblioteca da sua casa.

-Desculpe. –ele pediu sentando-se na cama e passando a mão pelo cabelo,o tom de voz porém,continuava o mesmo,agora ela lembrava o motivo da raiva dele,ela o interrompeu mesmo não tendo a intenção,ela o atrapalhou. –Se acalme...isso não vai fazer bem pra você e nem para...para os bebes. –ele disse,pegando-a de surpresa.

-Que bebês? -ela perguntou sem entender...ela tinha visto...tinha certeza que viu a dama negra lavar o seu filho,sorriu bobamente e olhou a mão sobre o ventre 'Ela levou apenas um...ainda há...outros?' ainda estava grávida,sentiu os olhos marejarem mas não desfez o sorriso,levantou o rosto e viu Harry sorrindo levemente também. –Eu...eu estou...grávida? -perguntou ainda em choque,viu o garoto balançar a cabeça afirmativamente,mesmo que ela ainda visse a raiva contida nos olhos dele. –Mas...você disse,bebês...então são...

-Gêmeos. –o moreno disse. –Madame Pomfrey tentou salvar todos...mas infelizmente um deles morreu. –completou,segurando a mão dela,que estava sobre o ventre.

-Esse foi o meu castigo...perder um de meus filhos. –murmurou deixando as lágrimas de tristeza e alegria caírem.

-Castigo?Porque você seria castigada? -ele perguntou aproximando-se e a abraçando.

-Eu não...Harry...sei que é difícil você confiar em mim depois de me ver beijando Draco e ele saindo da nossa casa,até porque há coisas sobre mim que você não pode saber... mas eu não estou mentindo quando eu digo que **nunca** me deitei com ele ou com qualquer outra pessoa a não ser você. –ela disse mudando de assunto rapidamente. –Eu...

-Ah!Finalmente acordou,senhora Potter. –a enfermeira disse aparecendo com uma bandeja e vários cálices, alguns soltavam fumaças vermelhas,cinzas e perolada. –Por que não me chamou? -ela repreendeu o moreno. –Bem...isso não importa. –disse olhando a ruiva. –Seu marido já lhe contou sobre o bebê?

-Já...obrigada por tentar salva-lo e por ter conseguido salvar os outros e a mim,Madame. –Virginia disse,enxugando o rosto e forçando um sorriso.

-Não precisa agradecer,querida...eu..hum...eu só fiz o meu trabalho. –a velha bruxa disse,tentando disfarçar o tom emocionado,com uma leve sombra de sorriso. –Bem...sei que você detesta tomar qualquer tipo de poção e só as toma quando é em ultimo caso,me lembro bem da ultima vez que você fugiu daqui só para não tomar uma...mas agora você vai ter que ser responsável...não é só para você,essas poções vão fortalecer o seu organismo para que não aconteça nada com os seus bebês. –explicou.

-Só vou tomar por causa deles...mas não se acostume! -resmungou pegando o primeiro cálice.

-O senhor deveria estar nas suas aulas,Senhor Potter! -a enfermeira brigou novamente,enquanto ela tomava a ultima poção.

Virginia olhou para Harry e sorriu levemente,ele ainda estava com a mão sobre o seu ventre,pousou a mão levemente sobre a dele e deslizou o polegar sobre ela,de forma carinhosa.

-Pode ir...acho que não vou sair daqui tão cedo. –ela disse.

-Com certeza minha querida,você irá ficar em observação até segunda ordem. –a enfermeira garantiu, pegando a bandeja. –Vá senhor Potter! Vou mandar uma carta para o St.Mungus,pedindo que um médico venha para lhe examinar melhor,senhora Potter. –ela avisou se dirigindo para uma sala nos fundos da enfermaria,com a bandeja.

-Vai...você não pode perder matéria,esse ano você tem os NIEM's e Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar bem de nós três. –a ruiva falou em um tom suave.

-Está bem...vou pegar o meu material em casa e depois vou pra aula...volto assim que der. –o moreno disse,se levantando. –Tchau! -se despediu e deu um beijo na testa dela.

–Inyë tyë-méla,meleth-nîn. –ela disse e ele a olhou com o cenho franzido,mas ela simplesmente desviou o olhar antes que ele visse duas lágrimas caindo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Miaka:**Bem...acho que já conversamos sobre...ou melhor discutimos e** você **chegou a atitude drástica de dizer que num ia mais ler a fic O.O..certo,mas será que nem mesmo assim...com esse cap você não vai mesmo mudar de idéia?

**Nadeshiko Amamya:**Bem...esse cap demorou um pouco...mas...espero que tenha valido a pena e quanto ao próximo cap...estou tentando agilizar...por tanto fique tranqüila! '

**Gabriela: O.O'...**O Harry,babaca?Magina Linda…ele só é um adolescente cego pelo que** pensa sentir...**confuso?Não se preocupe,logo você e todo o resto entenderão.

**Niña: Olha o linguajar mocinha!**taí cap postado!'Bem...espero que tenha gostado.bjs!

**Virgin Potter: **Realmente é muito triste...mas...curiosa?Beleza!Consegui o que queria hahaha, mas bem...espero que tenha aprovado esse cap...e quanto ao...**estava**...haha o que achou da surpresa?bjs.

**Natcia:**Bem...quanto ao espírito da fênix...¬¬'...confesso...emperrei e não to conseguindo sair do lugar,mas espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**A todos que não comentam,mas lêem: **espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e que algum dia comentem.Bjs a todos e até o próximo capitulo!


	10. E tudo vira pelo avesso PARTEII

CAP:10-

Olhou para o bicho a sua frente,tinha duas opções,ficar e ser comido por ele,deixando seus filhos órfãos de pai antes de nascerem –nessa hora ele sentiu um frio subir a espinha- ou ele poderia ficar fugindo daquela coisa até que se lembrasse do maldito feitiço que o professor de DCAT ensinara na aula passada.

-Vamos logo,senhor Potter!Esqueceu que feitiço usar? -o professor perguntou em um tom escarnecido, apertou ainda mais os dedos ao redor da varinha e sorriu de lado.

-ESCAMITO! -proferiu o feitiço atingindo o animal bem no meio do rosto,quando esta avançou para ataca-lo.

-Muito bom...atrasado é verdade,mas muito eficiente. –o professor comentou vendo a mistura de gorila e galinha se debater para soltar os braços e pernas,que haviam se tornado um só tornando-o algo parecido com uma cobra bem feia. –Para a próxima aula eu quero um relatório de quarenta centímetros sobre o Primigo-galinheto,Potter fique. –Harry olhou para os amigos depois para o professor. –Seus amigos também podem ficar.

-Sim senhor. –o moreno disse,enquanto Rony e Hermione se aproximavam dele,estranhamente ele não sentiu a euforia que costumava sentir quando Hermione estava ao seu lado,deveria ser pelo que havia acontecido mais cedo...o modo como Virginia havia lhe garantido que apenas ele havia 'tocado' nela o fazia sentir-se diferente,provavelmente era pela certeza de que os bebês eram seus filhos...é,era somente isso... e a frase que ela disse quando ele se despediu dela,ele não sabia o que significava mas de certa forma o aquecera e diminuíra a raiva que sentia de si mesmo,se culpava pela morte do bebe...se Gina não tivesse visto ele e Mione...a monitora-chefe estava certa,uma coisa era saber e outra era ver.

-Bem,Potter,você chegou atrasado na minha aula,gostaria de saber o motivo. –o homem disse,assim que o ultimo aluno saiu,tirando-o do torpor.

-Virginia. –ele começou. –Minha esposa. –disse ao ver o rosto confuso do professor.

-Ah,sim...a professora McGonnagoll me avisou que ela não assistirá às aulas durante algum tempo... continue. –ele disse.

-Minha esposa,passou mal e eu a trouxe para a enfermaria do colégio...ela...ela está grávida. –informou, deixando o professor claramente surpreso. –Mas perdeu um dos bebês.

-Um dos? -o professor perguntou.

-Ele esperava trigêmeos. –o moreno explicou naturalmente,não percebeu o desconforto da grifinória e nem quando a porta foi aberta dando passagem a Draco.

-Sei...sinto muito,Sr.Potter,espero que sua esposa fique melhor,pode ir e aqui estão os deveres da semana do sexto ano. –ele disse entregando um pergaminho ao moreno. –Senhor Malfoy...que bom que chegou. –o professor disse.

-O senhor quer falar comigo? -o loiro perguntou,enquanto o trio de grifinórios saia da sala.

-Ah,sim...professor Dumbledore me pediu para dispensa-lo das aulas dessa semana, me parece que o senhor vai ficar na enfermaria,ajudando Madame Pomfrey... –Harry ouviu,imediatamente o moreno sentiu como se uma avalanche de raiva o preenchesse, o loiro ficaria perto da **sua esposa**,trincou os dentes e seguiu os amigos até a enfermaria.

Assim que chegaram perto da cama da ruiva,que estava com as cortinas fechadas,ouviram o som de gargalhadas de um homem e de Gina,de repente a raiva que ele sentia por Malfoy foi transferida para quem quer que fosse que estivesse com a garota,pouco depois a cortina foi aberta e eles puderam ver a ruiva com o rosto corado.

-Nossa maninha,você parece bem melhor. –Rony comentou,fazendo a ruiva olhar para eles.

O moreno olhou para o rapaz que estava com ela,ele tinha os cabelos castanho-claro com alguns fios em tons de loiro-platinado,na altura dos ombros,presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, a pele levemente amorenada e os olhos tão azuis quanto os de Virginia.

-É...me sinto bem melhor,acho que logo poderei voltar para as aulas. –ela respondeu,com um sorriso.

-Nem pensar,duas semanas de cama no mínimo e nada de estripulias,quadribol só olhando da arquibancada, DCAT só na teoria,nada de pegar pesos ou ficar acordada até mais tarde,alimentação balanceada, caminhadas de cindo a dez minutos três vezes na semana,beba muita água,muito suco,cerveja amanteigada está proibida,feitiços transfigurantes no seu corpo também,poções nem pensar,se tiver dor de cabeça, durma,estiver enjoada,vomite,nada...nenhuma poção por mais simples que seja. –o rapaz disse.

-Aí acabo a diversão! -a garota comentou e o rapaz que estava com ela,a olhou de modo repreensor. –To brincando,até parece que não sabe como eu sou.

-Sei...e por isso mesmo que eu estou dizendo tudo passo a passo,Virginia. –o rapaz disse,segurando a mão dela e beijando levemente. –Lembre-se Vi,isso é pelos bebes, não só por você!

-Sim senhor,doutor! -ela disse,batendo continência,fazendo-o rir.

-Bem,que falta de educação a minha. Sou Eleázar Stone,acho que conhecem minha irmã mais nova,Camila,é artilheira do time da grifinória. –ele apresentou-se. –De agora em diante serei eu a cuidar da gestação da sua esposa,senhor Potter. –ele disse e Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. –Bom,já tenho que ir,semana que vem voltarei,para ver se posso te liberar ou não,por enquanto,cama. –ele disse. –Se me dão licença. –ele falou e saiu a passos largos e apressados em direção a porta.

-E então...como foi o dia? -ela perguntou para os três grifinório,enquanto se arrumava melhor em cima da cama.

-Chato. –Rony disse,sentando-se na cama da irmã. –O professor Grinsgo mandou os deveres dessa semana. –completou indicando a mochila do cunhado.

-Se você quiser ajuda,Gina,é só pedir. –Hermione ofereceu,enquanto Harry colocava os deveres da ruiva,de modo silencioso,na mesa de cabeceira.

-Não,obrigada,gosto de tentar sozinha,Mione. –a ruiva agradeceu.

-Chega de conversas por hoje,ela precisa descansar. –Madame Pomfrey disse,aparecendo de repente.

-Mas acabamos de chegar. –Rony reclamou.

-Nada de mas...vocês ainda têm aula! -Virginia disse em tom materno.

-Gina tem razão. –Harry disse tentando controlar a raiva que ele nem sabia de onde vinha,olhou para a garota e viu um brilho diferente nos olhos dela.

-Bom dia,Madame. –a voz arrastada de Malfoy soou atrás dele.

-Olá,senhor Malfoy,venha comigo,vou lhe dizer o que terá que fazer e quando eu voltar não quero ver mais nenhum de vocês aqui! -a velha bruxa disse para os grifinórios. –E descanse senhora Potter!

-Não vou sair daqui,Madame. –a garota respondeu,sorrindo marota.

-Vamos logo,não quero chegar atrasado na aula da McGonnagoll! -Harry disse. –Mais tarde eu volto. –ele disse enquanto os dois grifinórios saiam,deu um ultimo olhar para o lugar onde Malfoy recebia instruções da enfermeira e depois olhou para a esposa.

-Fica tranqüilo,já disse que Draco e eu somos apenas amigos. –a garota disse em tom baixo fazendo-o suspirar pesadamente e sair a passos pesados do local.

Os dias seguintes,para Harry,passaram lentamente,todos os dias o moreno ia vê-la em todos os intervalos, passara a almoçar e a jantar na enfermaria,mas sabia que o sonserino ainda passava muito mais tempo com ela,procurava não pensar naquilo mas ficava difícil ao ver a forma como o loiro a olhava e vice e versa,era como se eles se comunicassem pelos menores gestos,dobrou o corredor que dava acesso a enfermaria e sentiu o peito apertado, e sem saber exatamente o porque,avançou rapidamente e entrou no lugar.

Entrou com passos silenciosos no local e se certificou que a enfermeira não o pegaria ali.

-Eu amo muito vocês meus bebês! -ele ouviu Gina dizer,andou mais alguns passos,que não foram tão silenciosos quanto os anteriores.

-Eu também os amo. –ele disse. –Ouvi a sua voz,Gi,sei que está acordada. –o moreno disse quando a viu de olhos fechados, o rosto tinha um leve rastro de lágrimas, mas decidiu não comentar nada,talvez ela quisesse esconder que estivera chorando,ela abriu os olhos e pela fraca iluminação que a luz da lua dava ao local,ele notou que ela o olhava.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-Quando você vai sair daqui? -ouviu a voz de Malfoy ao seu lado,mas continuou de olhos fechados. –Me responde Ingrainy,sei que não está dormindo. –completou fazendo-a abrir os olhos e vê-lo sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

-Eu não sei...Eleázar disse que precisa ver os exames que ele mandou fazer. –Virginia respondeu,sentia-se cansada,as visões estavam repetidas e cada vez mais cansativas,ela estava totalmente exausta. –Estou tão cansada,Alecsander,não sei o que fazer...nada faz sentido.

-Não fica assim,Ingrainy você poderia...

-Não!Nunca,jamais abaixarei a minha cabeça para eles,foi por culpa deles que Harry e eu fomos obrigados a casar! -a ruiva interrompeu o garoto.

-Quando a anulação vai sair? -Malfoy perguntou,mudando rapidamente de assunto,não seria bom para ela, ficar alterada.

-Não sai...o contrato de anulação só é valido se não houver herdeiros. –Gina disse. –Harry e eu teremos que entrar com o processo de divórcio. –completou com a voz baixa.

-Se você quiser...eles podem interferir,você sabe que eu posso colocar o mundo mágico aos teus pés,sabe que se me pedir...esse casamento será revogado...eu assumo os bebes como se fossem meus. –o loiro disse.

-Vamos mudar de assunto,por favor? -ela pediu.

-Tudo que você quiser,sabe que eu sempre faço o que me pede.

-Nem sempre. –ela retrucou com um tom manhoso.

-Só quando é para o seu bem. –Malfoy respondeu. –Inny...você tem certeza do que viu? -o sonserino perguntou,mudando novamente o assunto.

-Tenho...ele tinha as mesmas marcas que você...você acha que ele é um de nós? -a ruiva perguntou.

-Impossível...eu tenho certeza que nós somos os únicos herdeiros.Só nós temos as marcas. –respondeu.

-Você então acha...que eu vi seu herdeiro? -ela perguntou,olhando o amigo ficar com o olhar perdido, conhecia-o bem de mais para saber que ele estava analisando todas as possibilidades.

-Não...há algo que não está encaixado...mas vou descobrir. –Gina olhou e teve a certeza de que nunca o vira tão preocupado,mas tirou aquilo da cabeça,precisava contar o que ela fizera quando se entregara a Harry pela primeira vez,só não sabia qual seria a reação dele. –O que foi,linda? -o ouviu perguntar. –Você parece que está com medo de mim. –ele completou e depois riu,mas logo se calou ao ver que ela realmente estava com medo dele,ou melhor, das palavras dele,Draco sabia magoar se realmente quisesse.

-Eu...Alec...me perdoe. –ela pediu.

-Pelo que? -ele perguntou,mas a garota ficou em silencio. –Virginia...a morte do seu filho...foi um castigo? -ele perguntou e ela continuou em silencio,apenas se limitou a acenar afirmativamente. –O que você... Virginia você não fez o feitiço,fez? -silencio e outro aceno. –Pela sagrada Deusa,Virginia! Você sabe que esse feitiço só pode ser feito com permissão do supremo conselho! -Malfoy se exasperou.

-Eu tinha que fazer isso! -retrucou. –Ou eu fazia o feitiço ou eu carregaria o peso da culpa comigo!Eu vi o futuro,Draco,eu vi o que iria acontecer sem o feitiço e com o feitiço! Se eu não fizesse,Harry...

-Harry,Harry,Harry...por Merlin,tenha juízo apenas uma vez na vida,Virginia! O Potter **não** te ama,ele só está com você para não perder os poderes dele,apenas por isso! -o sonserino esbravejou a interrompendo. –Isso foi egoísmo,Ingrainy,egoísmo!Você...ele não pode abrir mão dos poderes,enquanto você abriu mão de um filho!Um filho,por causa dele!Um filho para não 'perdê-lo'! -completou. -E tudo isso por que?Ham?Por que?

-Porque **eu o amo**! -o moreno ouviu a garota responder. –Mesmo que ele não me ame...o amor é assim Draco e você sabe disso! Eu o amo e não me arrependo de ter feito esse feitiço,não me arrependo de amá-lo,mas não abra a boca para falar que eu abri mão de um filho,isso eu nunca faria!Mesmo por ele,eu não sabia que ficaria grávida,sempre soube que podia pagar caro pela minha afronta,mas nunca imaginei que o preço seria um filho! E não foi para não perdê-lo,Draco,é impossível perder o que não se possui! -ela completou transtornada.

-Desculpe... você tem que se acalmar...mas você tem que entender,Virginia...nós somos diferentes, especiais... nascemos com direitos, e esses direitos trazem deveres. –o garoto lamentou-se em um tom cansado. –Deveres que muitas vezes **nos obrigam a abrir mão** das pessoas que amamos,nos obrigam abrir mão de nós mesmos...**dos nossos sentimentos**.

-Não sei o que é pior...não poder contar a Harry o que realmente há entre nós...o que somos...ou ama-lo com a certeza de que ele não me ama. –Virginia lamentou-se.

-Seu mundo gira em torno da felicidade do Potter...assim como o meu gira em torno da sua. –o loiro disse,passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela. –Tenho que ir...você precisa dormir e descansar... cuidar dos seus filhos,que infelizmente também são do cicatriz. –ele disse. –Boa noite,minha princesa. –ele desejou e em seguida saiu.

-Boa noite...meu amigo. –a ruiva respondeu e voltou a deitar,observou a lua através da janela e deixou o pensamento vagar,Draco estava certo,ela fora egoísta,desistira de um filho por amor a Harry,levou a mão ao ventre e deixou as lágrimas caírem,nunca soube dizer quanto tempo se passou enquanto as suas lágrimas lhe amargavam os lábios. –Nada...nada mais me fará abrir mão de vocês...nunca mais, nem mesmo por ele...eu amo muito vocês meus bebês! -ouviu passos e fechou os olhos,não queria que vissem a dor em seus olhos.

-Eu também os amo. –ela ouviu a voz de Harry. –Ouvi a sua voz,Gi,sei que está acordada. –ele disse e ela abriu os olhos e o olhou,mas sem encara-lo nos olhos.

-Deveria estar em casa. –comentou,sem olha-lo. –Você e Hermione podem ficar sozinhos lá,não correm riscos de que eu os interrompa novamente...só peço que use outro quarto,já que eu durmo naquele. –a ruiva disse,não percebeu o tom rouco da sua voz.

-Hermione acha melhor nós darmos um tempo...até que a anulação saia. –Harry disse e ela o olhou abismada. –O que foi?

-Harry...a anulação não vai sair. –ela disse em tom obvio,não era possível que tivesse assinado sem ler.

-Como assim não vai sair? -ele perguntou.

-Harry você leu o contrato de anulação? -Virginia perguntou sentando-se na cama.

-Li...mas...não me lembro dos detalhes. –confessou.

-Harry...o contrato diz,que o casamento será anulado se **não** houver herdeiros,caso contrário teremos que entrar com o processo de divorcio. –a ruiva falou o mais natural que conseguiu,e dava graças pelo quarto estar parcialmente iluminado ,não deixando-o ver os seus olhos que com certeza estava acinzentados,ela odiava ter que usar de uma indiferença que sabia não existir.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Acordou suado e arfante, virou para o lado e viu Hermione,sentou-se na cama colocando as cobertas de lado enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração,não sabia com o que havia sonhado,levantou-se e caminhou até a porta,olhou uma ultima vez para a cama e sentiu o coração apertado.Eleázar Stone,o médico que estava cuidando da gravidez de Gina,não a havia liberado para voltar par casa e desde então dormia sozinho,mas naquela noite Mione ocupara o lugar ao seu lado na cama...o lugar onde a ruiva dormia,sentiu-se estranho em encontra-la e não a ruiva.

Saiu do quarto e entrou em um outro que ficava em frente,acendeu a lâmpada e observou, com um sorriso sereno,os dois berços,disposto um ao lado do outro,separados apenas por uma mesinha,cujo um porta retrato com a foto do primeiro dia de casamento dele e de Virgínia estava,com passos leves e lentos ele aproximou-se e pegou o objeto,não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou observando a foto,ficou divagando enquanto olhava a figura dos dois...as suas vestes, tradicionalmente bruxas contrastavam radicalmente como vestido alvo e os cabelos rubros da garota cujo ele abraçava por trás,eles não se amavam é verdade,mas se gostavam e por isso não ouve constrangimento ao tirarem aquela foto,as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a barriga delgada da garota,as alianças de platina com detalhes em ouro amarelo brilhavam a luz do sol,olhou a mão esquerda,lá estava ela,a aliança que fora de seu pai e agora era dele, Gina usava a que fora de sua mãe.

Recolocou o porta-retrato no lugar e suspirou,não sabia que havia se acostumado tanto com a presença da ruiva,mesmo que depois do casamento o que eles mais faziam era brigar,geralmente por coisas fúteis e sem sentido,mas em geral era por causa da relação dela com Malfoy,era estranho sentir-se incomodado com a amizade deles,se bem q ele sabia que o sonserino queria muito mais q simples amizade com a grifinória,passou as mãos avidamente pelo rosto e de cabelos,há quase um mês Virginia estava na enfermaria,só saindo de lá por esporádicos passeios no jardim em um horário em que todos estavam longe do local e é claro sob o olhar atento de Malfoy.

Harry detestava a sensação de insegurança que lhe batia toda vez que flagrava um olhar,um gesto,uma palavra por menor que fosse,que era trocada entre a ruiva e o sonserino,e talvez por isso ele se sentisse tão estranho em estar em um dos quartos de hospedes com Hermione,ele se sentia estranho,como se estivesse fazendo algo terrivelmente errado,ainda se culpava pela perda do bebê,virou-se para sair do quarto e viu a ex-namorada (agora amante) escorada na soleira da porta os braços cruzados e uma expressão de quem analisa uma difícil equação.

-Doutor Stone disse que os bebês estão bem. -a garota disse,tentando saber se era esse o motivo de preocupação do moreno a sua frente,cujo corpo os músculos se definiam cada dia mais e que estava coberto apenas pela calça do pijama.

-É estranho -ele começou. -desde que **_'conheci'_** Voldemort,nunca tinha imaginado que ... -nessa parte ele sorriu fracamente e a abraçou pela cintura,a puxando para fora do quarto. -...que eu viveria o suficiente para ser pai. -ele disse e apagou a lâmpada,fechando a porta logo em seguida.

-Mas agora você vai ser pai. -Hermione comentou,com um tom estranho na voz,mas que passou despercebido por Harry. -Aconteceu alguma coisa? -ela perguntou de repente.

-Só um pesadelo. -ele respondeu.

-Você está diferente. -ela insistiu. -Harry...o que está acontecendo?Você está distante,hoje seu corpo está comigo,mas sua cabeça está longe. -ela completou,o moreno a olhou e ponderou,não,não falaria que sentia saudades da esposa,foi quando ouviu o relógio do corredor dar sete badaladas.

-Não é nada de mais,Mione,é a guerra,o colégio,tudo. -disse em um tom cansado,não mentiu,só não disse o que realmente lhe corroia o peito naquele momento. -Já são sete da manhã em Hogwarts. -mudou o assunto.

-Não mude de assunto Harry,te conheço muito bem para saber que não é isso que te perturba agora! -ela exclamou,e o moreno se perguntou se ela sabia fazer legimência.

-Sinceramente Hermione. -ele disse vendo-a pegar o uniforme,o rapaz entrou no banheiro se colocou de baixo da ducha fria,ouviu a porta do quarto bater e soltou um suspiro cansado,talvez...é...havia chegado a hora de romper definitivamente com Hermione e se dedicar aos filhos que viriam.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Mil perdões pela demora galera,mas é que meu computador apagou a fic inteira e eu já tava no ultimo cap,depois eu bloqueei e não consegui reescrever nadica de nada,e quando os meus únicos neurônios resolveram trabalhar,eis que o computador tem que ir pro concerto,levo o computador para o técnico e fico escrevendo a fic no caderno,computador volta,eu perco o caderno,ai vem o trabalho que começa a pegar e o tempo que fica curto.**

**E quanto tudo parece que ia se resolver,o computador quebra de novo,mas agora,achei o caderno e o computador ta novinho em folha!VIVA!Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:**

Nadeshiko Amamya: Bem...não é que ela não confie nele,é que ela não pode contar nada pra ele,e ele bem...os homens(de modo geral) costumam julgar os outros pelo que eles são,Harry acha que só porque ele tem um caso com a Mione há um imensa possibilidade de Gina também ter um com Malfoy,e para um cara,ser traído é a morte e ainda mais com um de seus inimigos..ai acabo!Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e desculpe a demora de postar.Bjs e comenta ok! Virgin Potter :Pois é Linda...3 de primeira...é o Potter trabalhou realmente muito...e é bom de mira também,né:p ...Sim ele desconfiou da Gina a explicação para esse surto dele ta na resposta acima(para Nadeshiko)Bem...se vão melhorar eu não sei,mas no que depender da minha vontade,vai haver pelo menos um trégua. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e desculpe a demora de postar.Bjs e comenta ok! 

**Juli-chan**Tudo bem linda,o importante é que você comentou neste!Aguardo noticias ansiosamente! Beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

**BEM E A TODOS QUE LERAM MAS NÃO COMENTARAM:ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO E QUE ALGUM DIA COMENTEM,BEJOS A TODOS!**


	11. Acertos

**Cap:11-Acertos.**

Terminou de se vestir,com certa dificuldade, e sorriu pra Luna,sua amiga era realmente muito especial, mal havia amanhecido e ela já estava lá para ajuda-la, Eleázar havia mandado uma coruja com a liberação,pouco depois do jantar, provavelmente Camila o havia convencido.

-Vamos? -a corvinal perguntou,tocando levemente o ombro dela,'acordando-a' de seus pensamentos.

-Tenho que ir em casa pegar o meu material. –a ruiva respondeu,pegando a chave dourada. –Vem comigo?Você ainda não conhece a minha casa.

-Pode ser...mas vamos depois de tomar o café. –a loira disse ajudando-a se levantar.

-Não adianta,Lu,se você está com medo que eu veja algo que me faça _sofrer_,esqueça. –a grifinória confessou disse antes de soltar um suspiro cansado.

-Gi...

-Ele não me ama,Luna...você acha que isso já não é dor suficiente?Que outra situação poderia me magoar mais? -ela interrompeu a amiga enquanto se encaminhava para o meio da enfermaria. –Por favor,eu não quero discutir sobre isso. –completou girando a chave três vezes,fazendo a porta aparecer.

-Está bem,Melissa. –Luna concordou em tom provocativo.

-Primeiro as visitas...Kalena. –Gina provocou,segurou a gargalhada enquanto ouvia a corvinal resmungar algo em um tom muito baixo.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e,com ajuda da amiga,começou a ir em direção a escada,estava terminando de subir a metade quando viu Hermione no alto,percebeu que a monitora-chefe ficou extremamente corada e abaixou o rosto,respirou fundo e continuou subindo os degraus com a ajuda de Luna.

-Oi,Mione! -a ruiva cumprimentou,a voz firme e calma.

-Gina...como...como você...hum...**vocês** estão? -a outra grifinória perguntou, referindo-se a ela e os bebês.

-Bem!Eleázar disse que já posso assistir as aulas,mas eu tenho que seguir certas restrições. –respondeu terminando de subir os degraus,soltou um suspiro cansado e sorriu de modo sereno,tirando a chave do bolso. –Lu...você pode ir na cozinha do colégio? -ela perguntou e, fazendo uma careta,completou. –Acho que no ritmo que vou, não vai dar tempo de comer no salão principal.

-Claro,Gi. –a loira disse,olhando Hermione de modo repreensor.

-Eu vou com você,Lovegood. –a monitora-chefe disse,lançando um rápido olhar ao ventre da ruiva,cuja mão esquerda;onde a bela aliança de platina e ouro;estava visível,mas logo desviou o olhar e forçou um sorriso.

Virginia avançou alguns passos em direção o quarto principal,enquanto as outras duas garotas desciam a escada para poderem abrir o portal,as vezes achava cansativo o fato do portal só poder ser aberto na parte inferior da casa,respirou profundamente e continuou andando de forma lenta e suave,passara muito tempo deitada, mesmo que eventualmente ela andasse nos jardins,ainda assim sentia-se cansada por fazer maiores esforços,alcançou o quarto que tanto desejava...as aulas que fossem pro espaço **ela queria e iria dormir** e ai daquele que dissesse o contrario,ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de jogar um estupefaça...só esperava que Harry houvesse usado outro quarto pra dormir com Hermione.

Não que ela tivesse algo contra o 'caso' dos dois,muito pelo contrário,afinal a idéia foi dela,mas não suportava a idéia de ter q dormir na mesma cama em que eles estiveram juntos.Abriu a porta e caminhou até a cama,sentou-se em posição de lótus,fitou a janela à sua frente e permitiu que sua mente viajasse para um dia pertencente a um passado distante.

'_Sua mão suava,o coração batia de modo rápido e cada vez mais forte,o corpo todo tremia de frio e de medo,seu bisavô lhe olhava de modo superior,se igualando a Alecsander Malfoy,que estava a seu lado e trazia seu bisneto consigo,próximo a eles Edtuin Lovegood segurava Luna em seus braços,a loira havia dormido no meio da viagem e parecia não se importar muito com o lugar para onde estava sendo enviada...talvez somente ela e Draco tivessem verdadeiros motivos pra tremerem com a nova realidade que se mostrava a frente deles,afinal,a mãe de Luna,estaria lá...sendo uma das sacerdotisas de Avalon ela sempre passava um mês ou dois na ilha sagrada._

_Prendeu a respiração quando dois barcos surgiram,por entre as brumas que cobriam o lago, em um deles uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros platinados, vestes de um vermelho intenso, com bordados em prata , estava em pé na ponta,uma capa da mesma cor estava jogada sobre os ombros de modo displicente;no outro barco um homem de longos cabelos e bardas branca e vestes lilases se mantinha em igual posição,ambos emanavam uma aura de poder e respeito muito grande,mesmo que houvesse uma grande distancia entre eles e a margem ou estava._

_Instintivamente Virgínia procurou pela mão de seu bisavô,mas ele bateu-lhe levemente as costas da mão,deixando claro que não seria ele a lhe segurar a mão, mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro,olhou receosa e viu Draco forçando um sorriso meio sarcástico e meio nervoso,a ruiva sorriu levemente procurando mostrar o quanto estava agradecida._

_-Onde a gente ta,vovô? -a voz sonolenta de Luna se fez ouvir._

_-Estamos nas portas de Avalon,pequena. –o homem respondeu colocando a menina no chão._

_-Vou ver a mamãe? -a garota perguntou de modo ansioso._

_-Sim você vai. –ele respondeu calmamente._

_Gina sentiu uma ponta de inveja da amiga e vizinha,ela teria alguém na ilha enquanto ela estaria sozinha,ainda não entendia o motivo de seu bisavô ter feito o que havia feito,ele simplesmente havia entrado em sua casa e depois de um tempo ele simplesmente saíra da Toca a arrastando e seus pais nem ao menos se opuseram._

_-São eles? -A mulher perguntou aproximando-se,a voz dela ela suave mas bastante decidida. _

_-Sim minha senhora,esses são os nossos descendentes que nasceram aqui,na sagrada ilha,quando a guerra ainda existia. –a ruiva ouviu seu bisavô falar.'_

Virginia estava tão perdida em suas lembranças que não reparou que deslizava as mãos por sobre o ventre,nem que seu corpo emitia um tênue brilho,estava tão dispersa que seus instintos não notou a magia que a envolvia e fazia com que seu cansaço desaparecesse aos poucos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fechou o registro do chuveiro,enxugou o corpo e enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura e saiu do banheiro.Parou na porta e ficou olhando Virginia,sentada na cama com as pernas dobradas em posição de lótus,não a ouviu entrar mas,estranhamente,sentia como se um pedaço dele houvesse sido preenchido,observou-a em silencio.

Ela acariciava o ventre de modo lânguido, de algum modo Harry sentia que aquilo era mais correto,que aquilo realmente pertencia a sua alma,ao seu coração,respirou fundo e arriscou alguns passos na direção dela.

-Gi. –ele disse,tentando não assusta-la,ela virou-se para ele e sorriu-lhe levemente. –Como...

-Estamos bem. –a ruiva respondeu. –Não vou pra aula hoje. –ele ouviu ela dizer e com passos rápidos ele pôs-se ajoelhado na frente dela,segurando-lhe os joelhos.

-Está sentindo alguma coisa? -perguntou assustado,como havia liberado-a se ela não estava se sentindo bem,isso é,se a houvessem liberado. –Você fugiu da ala hospitalar? -ele perguntou,fazendo-a rir,rir não,gargalhar.

Harry ficou olhando-a chorar de tanto que tentava controlar o riso,as fases rosadas,os olhos azuis brilhando imensamente,o moreno não sabia exatamente do que ela ria, mas era maravilhoso vê-la daquela forma.

-Ai...Harry...acha mesmo...acha mesmo que eu iria fugir da ala hospitalar? -ela perguntou depois de se controlar,mas o tom risonho na voz denunciava a vontade que ela tinha de continua a rir.

-Eu... –ele tentou responder,mas, ao sentir a palma da mão dela acariciando delicadamente seu rosto, as palavras simplesmente sumiram.

-Harry,eu estou bem,só estou um pouco cansada por ter subido as escadas,passei muito tempo deitada. –ela explicou e beijando-lhe o rosto,completou. –E não,eu não fugi da ala hospitalar...embora vontade não houvesse faltado.

-Quer que eu te traga algo? -ele perguntou,vendo-a tirar os sapatos e a capa. –Está com fome?Quer beber algo?

-Harry,relaxa! -ela respondeu,abrindo o fecho da saia. –A luna vai me trazer alguma coisa...droga,tenho que alargar isso de novo.- praguejou ao ver uma fina marca avermelhada em volta da cintura,devido a saia que estava apertada.

-Quer que eu fique aqui?Deixe o Dobby?Tenho certeza que Dumbledore não se oporia em libera-lo de Hogwarts. –Harry falou,a idéia de deixa-la sozinha,definitivamente não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

-Até que é uma boa idéia. –ela concordou ficando somente com a camiseta. –Se o diretor deixar...vou gostar muito de ter o Dobby aqui. –ela respondeu e sem saber ao certo o porque ele a abraçou,pegando-a de surpresa,mas sendo correspondido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A vida é imprevisível,uma hora você está sonhando com uma vaga em uma das melhores escolas de Londres e no minuto seguinte você recebe uma carta dizendo que você é uma **bruxa**,no caminho você conhece muitas pessoas,umas legais,umas péssimas e outras que farão da sua vida um paraíso...ou o inferno.

Passou mais da metade da sua vida escolar metida em problemas juntamente com os seus amigos,mas no final do seu quinto ano,ela havia descoberto que a preocupação que sentia em relação a um desses amigos,era mais forte e tinha outro nome, paixão, foi quando ele se declarou e pouco depois começou a namorá-lo,ele,um de seus melhores amigos,Harry Potter.

Mas agora a vida deles e também a de sua amiga,Virginia,haviam sido postas de pernas pro ar,e tudo por causa de um contrato feito no dia em que a ruiva nascera. Tivera que engolir o orgulho,por amor,quando Harry havia lhe confessado que ele e caçula dos Weasley havia tido relações antes do casamento,teve que vê-los casarem, mas o maior golpe que sofrera fora sem duvida alguma,descobrir que Gina estava grávida do garoto que _ela_,Hermione,gostava.

Já havia passado algum tempo desde que a ruiva saíra da ala hospitalar,mas precisamente um mês e meio,a barriga ainda era escondida pela capa do uniforme,mas quem a via de vestido ou até mesmo sem a capa,poderia ver que a gestação avançada rapidamente e levando em consideração que eram gêmeos, qualquer um que desconhecesse esses fato,diria que ela estava com uns quatro meses.

Harry havia decidido se afastar e ela não se opusera,estava cansada dos olhares que lhe eram lançados,estava cansada de ter que ficar se escondendo pelas salas abandonadas do colégio,ela queria mais,merecia mais.Terminou de arrumar o material dentro da mochila e desceu para a aula de astronomia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fechou o livro a sua frente e olhou para os lados,tremia só de pensar o que aconteceria se o vissem com aquele livro,livro este que ele sabia ser o bem mais precioso da sua irmã,afinal...era copia única de um livro que **ela teria que escrever**,seu grimório,seu livro de feitiços e poções.

Esfregou os dedos nas têmporas e suspirou,não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela na casa do bisavô,mas sabia que havia sido algo extremamente severo,Virginia voltara diferente e extremamente apegada a família...ou talvez fosse apenas saudades.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Virou-se para a direita e olhou a janela,no lado de fora uma fina chuva caia amenizando o calor e tornando o clima agradável,suspirou pesadamente,queria achar uma forma de saciar aquela vontade que sentia mas sem acordar ao seu marido, virou-se para a esquerda,e viu que Harry dormia pesadamente,pelo menos era o que lhe parecia,soltou um resmungo e socando o travesseiro virou-se para olhar o teto,mas a situação só piorou,o peso da barriga fez com que se sentisse sufocada,estava no sexto mês de gestação e sentia-se uma baleia fora d'água.

Virou-se novamente para a direita,mas dessa vez para se levantar da cama,calçou as pantufas em forma de cabeças de leão,presente de Luna,pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira ao lado e, pegando um robe de seda,saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois ela olhava para a mesa da cozinha e sorria enquanto acariciava a barriga proeminente,agora ela queria ver se ela não dormiria,depois de saciar aquele desejo completamente maluco.

Pegou um pedaço da torta de frango e com uma colher derramou brigadeiro derretido por cima,colocou um pouco de chantily por cima e salpicou um pouco de canela em pó,bem...até que aquele desejo era bastante...

-Nossa,como isso é maravilhoso! -exclamou depois de engolir um generoso pedaço,sentiu a nuca formigar e olhou para trás. –Ta ai faz tempo? -a ruiva perguntou e logo começou a lamber os dedos lambuzados de chocolate e chantily.

-O suficiente. –Harry respondeu aproximando-se e observando com curiosidade ao mais novo desejo da esposa.

-Não olha assim...é melhor do que banana verde com calda de pêssego e cravo. –a ruiva disse,referindo-se ao ultimo desejo que teve e que quase enlouquecera o moreno,já que banana era uma fruta difícil de achar na Inglaterra,e ainda por cima verde,ela sorriu e bebeu um generoso gole do suco de beterraba,laranja e guaraná.

-Realmente,bem melhor. –ele disse e ela sorriu ao vê-lo fazer uma careta quando se lembrou que tivera que acordar ao diretor para saber onde achar as benditas bananas,sentiu uma rápida batida dentro de si,pegando-a de surpresa,ainda era pega de surpresa quando eles se mexiam. –O que foi? -Harry perguntou quando,quando ela levou a mão a barriga e deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira.

-Aqui. –ela pegou a mão dele e colocou onde a pontada havia ocorrido,poucos segundo depois voltou a sentir os bebes mexerem-se dentro de si. –Acho que eles se divertiram em lembrar o sufoco que você passou,atrás das bananas.

-Eles se divertem e eu que tenho que escutar a zombaria dos quadros na diretoria. –reclamou,mas logo sorriu ao senti-los mexerem-se ainda mais.

-Vamos parar a festa?Amanhã eu tenho aula sabiam? -ela disse olhando para a barriga,mas o efeito foi justamente o contrario,fazendo o moreno rir,enquanto a barriga da esposa parecia prestes a explodir.

-Hei...vamos deixar a mamãe dormir. –Harry disse,deslizando a mão pelos ventre dela. –Ela tem prova com o seboso amanhã. –completou e como que por milagre os bebês se aquietaram.

-Isso não é justo!Por que eu tenho que carrega-los quando é a você que eles obedecem? -Virginia reclamou,depois de terminar de tomar o suco,Harry apenas riu e ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar-se,a torta,o brigadeiro,o chantily e a canela já a muito esquecido em cima da mesa.

-Bem...isso eu não sei,mas a senhora vai subir e vai dormir.Daqui a pouco eu subo...vou arrumar essa bagunça. –ele disse.

-Harry...eu sei que é difícil você usar os seus neurônios as vezes,mas...somos bruxo! -ela disse como se ele fosse uma criança de dois anos,pegando a varinha, que estava em cima da mesa,e depois de um floreio tudo estava exatamente em seus devidos lugares.A ruiva sorriu e começou a andar em direção ao quarto.

-O que exatamente,você quis dizer com _'difícil você usar os seus neurônios as vezes'_?Ta insinuando que eu não penso,ruiva? -ele perguntou em um falso tom ofendido.

-Eu?Insinuando isso de você? -Virginia perguntou com uma falsa surpresa. –Imagina...eu estou afirmando na tua cara que você só usa a cabeça pra separar as orelhas! -ela respondeu e entrou no quarto,enquanto ria juntamente com ele.

-Bem...mas pelo menos,não sou eu que pareço uma criança,de tão lambuzada. –o moreno disse e apontou para ela,só então Virginia percebeu que os cantos da sua boca estavam com resquícios do 'lanchinho' noturno,mostrou a língua pra ele e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto,pouco tempo depois Gina voltou e deitou-se com a ajuda do moreno,soltou um gemido frustrado ao sentir os bebes voltarem a se mexer dentro de seu ventre,tão logo se deitou. –Posso? –o moreno perguntou aproximando-se das costas dela e passando o braço a sua volta,deixando a mão pousada na enorme barriga,fazendo os bebes se acalmarem.

-Deve! -a ruiva respondeu,com um tom brincalhão. –Quem sabe assim eles me deixam em paz e eu fique acordada na prova do morcegão. –completou e ambos riram um pouco,pouco depois o sono alcanço-os ao mesmo tempo que a chuva parava e o céu se mostrava limpo e estrelado,onde um magnífica lua cheia reinava absoluta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abriu os olhos e inspirou o aroma que se desprendia dos cabelos de Virginia,era algo suave,doce,leve,exatamente como ela.Apoiou-se em um dos braços para poder olha-la melhor,a ruiva dormia um sono solto,o moreno apenas ficou apreciando os contornos de seu rosto,o nariz pequeno e empinado,a pele alva e com umas pouquíssimas sardas,os olhos de forma amendoada,as pálpebras que escondiam os belos olhos azuis,soltou o ar lentamente e tomando cuidado para não acorda-la,levantou-se e saiu do quarto,a ruiva teria uma surpresa naquela manhã.

-Dobby! -ele chamou o elfo-doméstico que apareceu fazendo uma exagerada reverencia.

-Senhor,Harry Potter,senhor!Dobby muito feliz em servi-lo, senhor,muito feliz mesmo! -o elfo falava sem parar.

-Dobby! -Harry chamou-o fazendo-o se calar. –Quero que me traga a flor mais bonita e **_inofensiva_** que achar em Hogwarts! -ele pediu,abrindo a passagem,o elfo saiu e em pouco mais de meia hora ele voltou com uma linda flor silvestre. –Agora vá lá no quarto,em silencio,e veja se Virginia ainda esta dormindo! –com um CRAK o elfo sumiu,pouco depois ele voltou informando que a ruiva ainda dormia. –Obrigado Dobby,você pode arrumar isso? -o moreno perguntou indicando a bagunça que ele tinha feito na cozinha e com certeza ele nunca vira o elfo tão feliz,deu de ombros,colocou a rosa em cima da bandeja e pegando-a começou a ir em direção o quarto!

Apoiou a bandeja entre o corpo e a parede,para abrir a porta,olhou para dentro do local e entrou logo em seguida,colocou a bandeja como o café da manhã,por sobre a escrivaninha.

-Hei, dorminhoca. –Harry a chamou ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e colocando a flor no travesseiro dela,bem próxima ao nariz dela. –Virginia...você tem que levantar! -ele voltou a chamá-la,tirando alguns fios da frente do rosto dela.

-Só mais cinco minutos,Harry. –ele disse,colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

-Virginia! -ele disse tirando o travesseiro do rosto dela.

-Ta bom,senhor Potter! -ela resmungou,ele se levantou e depois de ajuda-la a se sentar,andou até a escrivaninha. –Afe,não posso nem dormir em paz! -ele a ouviu reclamar,enquanto ele caminhava até ela com a bandeja em mãos,ela ainda passava as pontas dos dedos por sobre os olhos. –Ta doente? -ela perguntou quando o viu colocar a bandeja para flutuar a sua frente.

-Não gostou? -ele perguntou,e sorriu internamente ao vê-la corar um pouco e abaixar a cabeça,viu-a franzir o rosto e depois sorrir,os olhos brilhavam quando ela levou a flor até o rosto e inspirou o cheiro suave

-Gostei...muito. –Gina respondeu,os olhos marejados,mostravam o quanto estava emocionada.

-Não chora. –ele pediu secando uma lagrima que caíra.

-Odeio esses hormônios. –ele brincou,referindo-se ao estado de seus nervos, desde que ficou grávida ela chorava e brigava por qualquer coisa. –Só espero que eu não entre em desespero por causa da prova do morcegão. -ela completou mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Não vai. –ele respondeu. –Mas agora chega de conversa,ruiva,hora de comer! -o moreno disse.

-Ok,ok! -ela concordou entre risos.

Tomaram o café calmamente,enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos amenos e sem importância,Harry sabia que as provas estavam sendo desgastantes para a ruiva e por isso mesmo ele tomava todos os cuidados para deixa-la despreocupada e relaxada,quando terminaram ele afastou a bandeja dela e a ajudou a se levantar.

-Harry pelo amor de Deus!Eu não preciso de babá! -ele a ouviu reclamar pela milionésima vez.

-Virginia,já conversamos sobre isso! -ele rebateu,desde que Virginia voltara para as aulas,ele a acompanhava até a porta de todas as salas,dizia que não queria que ela pegasse peso,mesmo com ela argumentando que bastava um feitiço anti-peso.

-Não,nós não conversamos,você falou e eu nunca concordei! -ela rebateu,sentando-se com dificuldade em sua cadeira,aquela era a terceira aula e logo com o professor que mais amava grifinórios,Snape.

-Virginia,olha,você não pode ficar nervosa. –ele disse tentando acalma-la.

-Mas você está me deixando nervosa,Potter. –ela sibilou entre os dentes,ele apenas sorriu suavemente e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Se acalma e depois a gente conversa,ok? -ele disse e ela apenas suspirou pesadamente e bate em seu braço.

-Cai fora daqui antes que a grifinória perca ponto. –ela disse,Harry pegou a mão dela e beijou-a levemente, arrancando suspiros audíveis de algumas garotas,logo em seguida fez um reverencia,fazendo a ruiva rir,e saiu da sala.

Começou a correr para a sua próxima aula,transfiguração,chegou na sala no exato minuto que a professora ia fechar a porta,deu um sorriso amarelo e depois acomodou-se perto de Rony e Hermione,ele e a monitora-chefe haviam terminado à pouco mais de cinco meses e agora tudo que havia entre eles era amizade,pura e simples.

-Professora McGonnagoll,poderia falar com a senhora? -Harry perguntou assim que a aula acabou.

-É claro ,senhor Potter,sente-se! -a bruxa disse indicando uma cadeira.

-Na verdade é só um pedido. –ele disse sem jeito.

Saiu da sala e imediatamente começou a correr em direção a diretoria,precisava falar com Dumbledore naquele momento,saiu da diretoria poucos minutos depois com um enorme sorriso,não sabia o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo,mas agradeceria eternamente,tanto a McGonnagoll quanto a Dumbledore.Desceu as escadas que o levariam até as masmorras,parou próximo a porta da sala de poções e olhou o relógio,Virginia estava tendo aula dupla de poções,sendo que a ultima seria justamente a prova,esperou por volta de uns dez minutos para que desse o toque para o almoço.

-Eu to odiando o tamanho dessa barriga! -ele ouviu Virginia reclamar dentro da sala de aula e logo em seguida o som de risadas. –Pode rir,Luna,não é com você né? Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco! -ele a escutou reclamar,olhou dentro da sala e vendo que Snape não estava na sala,entrou e se dirigiu até a ruiva. –E chegou o guarda costas! -Harry sorriu,pelo tom irônico usado por ela,já estava acostumado com as constantes mudanças de humor que ela sofria.

-Calma! -ele pediu,erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. –Última vez!Eu prometo! -ele disse.

-Sei. –ela resmungou,estendendo as mãos para ele a ajudar. –Você...ainda vai me pagar muito caro,Potter,por ter feito isso! -ela ameaçou-o apontando para a própria barriga,enquanto ele pegava a mochila e os livros dela.

-Como se eu tivesse feito sozinho. –rebateu antes que pudesse se controlar. –Não to certo,Luna? -perguntou a corvinal,que apenas riu e abraçando a amiga saiu da sala.

-Oras seu...vamos logo pro Salão Principal!To com fome! -ela disse começando a em direção a porta.

-Espera! -ele pediu. -Vamos passar em casa primeiro. –falou,ela o olhou com os olhos crispados. –Só pra guardar os livros! -argumentou,viu ela retirar a chave do bolso interno e abrir a passagem,assim que entraram Virginia foi para o quarto,que Harry havia mudado para o andar inferior da casa.

O moreno aproveitou e colocou o material de ambos em cima da mesa de centro da sala,Harry olhou para o relógio e viu que fazia quase cinco minutos que ela havia entrado no quarto,foi até o local,estava começando a ficar preocupado,abriu a porta e viu a capa jogada da ruiva jogada em cima da cama.

-Gina! -ele a chamou,andou até a porta do banheiro contíguo e bateu suavemente na porta. –Você está ai?

-Estou no banho! -ela gritou do lado de dentro. –Eu tava derretendo dentro do uniforme! -ela completou abrindo a porta.

-Não vai ter aula na parte da tarde! -ele disse passando as costas dos dedos pelo rosto dela e colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Por que? -Virginia perguntou,sorrindo levemente confusa.

-Vai ter reunião de professores. –ele respondeu,vendo-a pegar um vestido leve,azul claro,de alcinhas e um par de rasteiras brancas,reprimiu o comentário de que ela parecia uma bolinha de neve com uma cereja por cima,enrolada como estava no roupão branco. –Me espera,pra irmos juntos? -ele perguntou,tirando a capa,os sapatos e as meias.

-Espero! -a ruiva respondeu.

Harry se despiu e entrou no banho,sentiu a água descer pelo corpo relaxando-o por completo,ainda não se perdoava pelo que havia feto à Virginia desde o dia em que soubera do noivado de ambos,mesmo que a ruiva não tocasse no assunto e nem desse a impressão que se importava pelo que aconteceu,ele sabia o tamanho de seu erro,erro que havia custado a vida de um de seus filhos.

Assim que terminou de tomar banho,pegou uma toalha e se enxugou,enrolou-a em volta da cintura e saiu,Virginia não estava no quarto,provavelmente deveria estar assaltando a dispensa,ou estava na sala,vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca,calçou um tênis também branco e passou o pente rapidamente pelos cabelos negros que agora estavam pouco abaixo da orelha, e por isso estavam mais 'comportados'.

-Vamos? -ele perguntou assim que a viu sentada no sofá da sala.

-Temos mesmo que ir? -ele segurou-se para não rir da cara de gata manhosa que ela fazia.

-Sim senhora,temos que ir! -ele respondeu de modo firme,ajudando-a a levantar-se. Harry pegou a chave dele e abriu a passagem,olhou para o local onde a passagem havia sido aberta e sorriu. –Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

-Surpresa? -a ruiva perguntou interessada,sorrindo abertamente,enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso interno de um colete cuja a barra ia até os joelhos.

-Mas você tem que fechar os olhos. –ele disse e ela imediatamente os fechou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ela simplesmente não acreditava no que estava vendo,Virginia prendeu a respiração e sentiu os olhos marejando,as palavras simplesmente haviam sumido da sua cabeça,mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem,sentiu algo macio tocar-lhe o rosto e quando olhou para o lado viu uma flor silvestre,sua favorita,ainda não sabia como ele descobrira,mas estava simplesmente amando a forma como ele estava lhe tratando desde que ela saíra da ala hospitalar.

-Gi... –o moreno começou,mas ela não o deixou terminar,não estava mais ligando para o que ele pensaria ou faria,virou-se para ele e o puxou para um beijo ardente,apaixonado.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Não pessoal,isso não é miragem,alucinação ou algo do tipo!Eu sei que atualizei a fic beeeem antes do tempo que demoro para atualizar,mas bem,depois vejam as capas que estão no meu profile ok?galerinha,foi a MiakaEla que as fez! Bem.agora vamos aos agradecimentos!**

**Miaka:** Primeiramente MUTISSIMO OBRIGADA pelas capas.UAU!Você vibrou mesmo quando o Harry quase se ferrou na aula..porque será que isso não me surpreende?¬¬'

Bem...acho que vocÊ odiou esse capitulo que eu não coloquei o loiro nesse capitulo,pelo menos não como você gostaria,mas sim,o Harry ROMPEU com a Hermione!comenta ta?bjs!

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy:**Fico feliz por ter gostado da minha fic.Bem,espero que você tenha achado que o relacionamento deles melhorou nesse capitulo!bjs e espero que continue comentando!

**Virgin Potter: **UHAUAHUAH,Também gostei de conversar com você no msn,espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos!Bjs e comenta!

**Renata: **Sim ele sempre teve juízo,só que tinha perdido,e como você disse,ele o recuperou!espero que tenha gostado do capitulo,bjs maninha!

**Lanni: **Adorável?que bom que achou isso! Espero que também tenha gostado desse,bjs!

**A TODOS QUE LERAM MAS NÃO COMENTARAM!OBRIGADA A TODOS E ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESSE CAPITULO!BJS A TODOS E ESPERO QUE ALGUM DIA VOCÊS COMENTEM!**


	12. Ataque à Hogsmeadparte I

CAP12-Ataque à Hogsmead-parteI

Pelas leis da Deusa devemos crer

No amor e na verdade.

Viver e deixar viver,

Dar o justo para assim o receber

Por três vezes procuramos o circulo lançar,

Para os espíritos do mal afastar.

E, para toda vez que o feitiço atar,

Ritimadamente seu feitiço deverá se pronunciar.

Olhos brandos, toque leve,

Pronuncie pouco, escute bastante

Em Deosil a crescente se levanta

E a Runa das bruxas deverá cantar.

Quando a lua cheia a pino estiver,

A temível Runa deverá entoar.

Quando a lua da mãe em nove estiver.

Por duas vezes sua mão (dela)beijará.

Quando a lua estiver no alto,

Teu coração se deixará levar

Para o poderoso vento norte.

Feche a porta e boa sorte.

Quando do sul o vento soprar

Ternamente seus lábios irá beijar.

Quando do oeste o vento soprar,

As almas perdidas não irão descansar.

Quando do leste o vento soprar

Boas novas deverá aguardar.

Nove toras caldeirão estarão,

Queime com pressa e lentidão,

Destas a arvore da deusa a mais antiga será,

Se a queimar, amaldiçoado será.

Quando a roda começar a girar,

Deixe o fogo de Beltane queimar.

Quando a roda em Yule estiver.

O deus de chifres agora irá reinar.

Cuidando das flores, arvores e arbustos,

Pela deusa abençoado será.

Por onde as ondas das águas o levar,

Lance a primeira pedra e a verdade conhecerá,

Quando realmente precisar.

A cobiça alheia não deverá escutar,

E a companhia do tolo, melhor evitar,

Ou arriscar a ele se igualar.

Encontra feliz e despede

Um bom momento não se mede

E na lei tríplice atenção deverá prestar,

Três vezes o mal, três vezes o bem

Quando o infortúnio aparecer,

Uma estrela azul em vossa fronte deverá brilhar.

Cultiva no amor e na sinceridade,

Para receber igual verdade

Em oito palavras se resume a vontade da Deusa:

Não prejudique ninguém, seja feita a vossa vontade!

_'Foi com horror que viu um clarão azul explodir e sua mãe ser jogada para trás,logo após a bruxa tentar executar um feitiço experimental, o bracelete da sacerdotisa caiu e rolou até seus pés, abaixou-se e com as mãos tremulas pegou o objeto, ela tentava falar mas a sua voz não saia,tentava chamar pela mulher caída a sua frente mas nenhum som saia de sua garganta e seu corpo estava paralisado. Ela só desmaiou, repetia para se mesma como em um mantra._

_-MAMÃE!!!!! -a garotinha gritou quando a voz finalmente saiu, despertando seu corpo do torpor, correu até ela e ajoelhou-se, debruçado-se por sobre o corpo dela, colocou o ouvido sobre o local onde estava o coração e não o ouviu bater.'_

Levantou-se de súbito e encarou as janelas abertas à sua volta, um frio subiu-lhe a espinha,o vento entrava pela parte norte e como havia aprendido, fechou os olhos e pediu proteção para o dia que iria começar, principalmente porque era o dia de visitar o povoado de Hogsmead, levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho, aquele seria um longo dia.

-Vamos lá, Luna Lovegood, você pode fazer isso. -a loira disse para o seu reflexo, pouco depois a imagem de Draco a olhava de volta.

-O que aconteceu? -o loiro perguntou, os cabelos molhados deixavam claro que ele estava no banho também.

-Eu não sei, mas tome cuidado, o vento vem do norte. -ela disse e ouviu o loiro soltar um xingamento que não condizia com a 'reputação' do garoto.

-Avisou a Innny? -ele perguntou.

-Não consigo me comunicar com ela, acho que a proteção do castelo não deixa. -a loira disse. -Mas assim que eu vê-la eu aviso, se você a vir antes,avise.

-Certo,tenho que ir agora, tome cuidado! -o sonserino disse sorrindo levemente.

-Ok, eu vou tomar. -a corvinal disse sorrindo um pouco mais.

-Rachel... obrigado por ontem, você me ajudou bastante. -o sonserino disse e ela deixou o queixo cair, logo em seguida o garoto sumira.

-Ele agradeceu? -ela perguntou-se. -Acho que to tendo alucinações. -disse para si e abriu o registro, colocando-se debaixo d'agua de camisola e pantufa. -Ai droga. -resmungou quando percebeu o que tinha feito.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acordou sentindo o doce aroma tão característico de seu esposa, sorriu e abriu os olhos vendo os cabelos ruivos e o corpo de pele branca e acetina, à sua frente, olhou-a por um tempo, jamais saberia dizer o quanto e depois de dar delicados beijos em seu ombro e pescoço, fazendo-a ronronar como uma gata manhosa, levantou-se lentamente, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la.

As cenas da noite passada ainda estavam vivas em sua mente, depois de tanto tempo, Harry admitia finalmente, havia se apaixonado por Virginia,e ali,na cidade dos amantes, eles se amaram novamente,mas agora não era desejo, luxuria, paixão de momento, não...ali era amor, simples e verdadeiro, amor que agora havia sido selado com a bela noite que tiveram um nos braços do outro.

Saiu do quarto e voltou algum tempo depois com uma bela cesta de café da manhã que comprara em um café bem próximo ao apartamento de paris, ficou olhando-a mais um pouco até que decidiu acorda-la, colocou a cesta em cima da cabeceira que ficava ao lado dela e debruçando-se levemente sobre a esposa, beijou-lhe delicadamente os lábios.

-Bom dia. –ele disse quando ela abriu os olhos.

-Bom dia. –ela respondeu tentando se levantar. –Obrigada. –ela agradeceu quando ele a ajudou,passaram todo o café conversando sobre bobagens,o moreno não queria que ela percebesse que algo sério estava ocorrendo.

-Temos que voltar para o colégio agora. –ele disse depois que colocou a cesta aos pés da cama.

-Certo...hoje é a visita à Hogsmead? -Gina perguntou.

-Sim é hoje!Você vai com a Lovegood?

-Vou, vamos comprar algumas coisas para os bebês. –a ruiva disse colocando a mão sobre a barriga e suspirou pesadamente. –Ta mais pesada que o normal. –comentou lembrando-se que estava agora no sétimo mês de gestação,a viu sorrir levemente quando uma brisa entrou pela janela que ficava na parte leste da casa.

Assim que chegaram em Hogwarts, Gina foi em direção as carruagens havia combinado de encontrar a amiga no Três Vassouras e de lá irem comprar coisas para os bebês, subiu na carruagem com ajuda de um monitor da lufa-lufa e, depois de agradecer, acomodou-se,um sorriso suave insistia em brinca em seus lábios,levou as mãos a barriga e um aperto no coração a fez olhar para o céu nublado e com uma forte ventania,procurou ver a direção de onde vinha,mas ao olhar para as poucas folhas que haviam no chão,tudo o que via era pequenos redemoinhos,como se o vento viesse de todas as direções.

O dia ao lado da amiga estava um pouco agitado,tanto Luna quanto Draco procuravam protege-la todo o tempo,mesmo que o loiro apenas ficasse de longe,a ruiva sabia que naquele dia tudo poderia acontecer,Harry havia sido chamado pelo diretor assim que colocaram os pés no castelo,estava tão distraída que não notou o alvoroço que começava a se instaurar na vila,só quando a amiga a empurrou para dentro de uma loja foi que percebeu,o céu mais escuro que o normal e a imensa figura da marca negra.

-Mormodre. –a jovem senhora Potter disse,levando as mãos instintivamente ao ventre,sentindo uma fina pontada logo em seguida. –AH! -exclamou,dobrando o corpo e procurando se apoiar em algo.

-Gina...ai minha Deusa,agora não! -ela ouviu a amiga dizer ajudando-a a sentar-se em um canto escondido. –Inny...você pode agüentar? –a corvinal perguntou.

-Eu...não sei... –respondeu com a voz entrecortada pela respiração ofegante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Gostaria de agradecer a vocês pela enorme paciência e pelos comentários,não vou poder comentar cada um nesse cap pois ando sem tempo e também com tendinite,sendo assim,tenho q me poupar mais,e por isso minhas fics andam tão paradas.**

**Prometo q assim que eu tiver um tempo a mais posto o prox cap q já esta quase terminado e também falo sobre cada comentário do cap 11 desse cap 12,bls?**

**Bjs para todo mundo e comentem ok!**

TEXTO ORIGINAL

Pelas leis Wiccan devemos crer

No amor e na verdade.

Viver e deixar viver,

Dar o justo para assim o receber

Por três vezes procuramos o circulo lançar,

Para os espíritos do mal afastar.

E,para toda vez que o feitiço atar,

Ritimadamente seu feitiço deverá se pronunciar.

Olhos brandos, toque leve,

Pronuncie pouco, escute bastante

Em Deosil a crescente se levanta

E a Runa das bruxas deverá cantar.

Quando a lua cheia a pino estiver,

A temível Runa deverá entoar.

Quando a lua da mãe em nove estiver.

Por duas vezes sua mão (dela) beijará.

Quando a lua estiver no alto,

Teu coração se deixará levar

Para o poderoso vento norte.

Feche a porta e boa sorte.

Quando do sul o vento soprar

Ternamente seus lábios irá beijar.

Quando do oeste o vento soprar,

As almas perdidas não irão descansar.

Quando do leste o vento soprar

Boas novas deverá aguardar.

Nove toras caldeirão estarão,

Queime com pressa e lentidão,

Destas a arvore da deusa a mais antiga será,

Se a queimar, amaldiçoado será.

Quando a roda começar a girar,

Deixe o fogo de Beltane queimar.

Quando a roda em Yule estiver.

O deus de chifres agora irá reinar.

Cuidando das flores, arvores e arbustos,

Pela deusa abençoado será.

Por onde as ondas das águas o levar,

Lance a primeira pedra e a verdade conhecerá,

Quando realmente precisar.

A cobiça alheia não deverá escutar,

E a companhia do tolo, melhor evitar,

Ou arriscar a ele se igualar.

Encontra feliz e despede

Um bom momento não se mede

E na lei tríplice atenção deverá prestar,

Três vezes o mal, três vezes o bem

Quando o infortúnio aparecer,

Uma estrela azul em vossa fronte deverá brilhar.

Cultiva no amor e na sinceridade,

Para receber igual verdade

Em oito palavras se resume a rede Wiccan:

Não prejudique ninguém, seja feita a vossa vontade!


End file.
